Love is blind
by Egxo
Summary: A Gohan, Videl story with a where Gohan was blinded in his fight with cell and as a result has to go though life blind, and he'll have to find out if he can really love someone who he cannot see.
1. Chapter 1

Son Gohan had just defeated and had just finished his fight with cell victoriously, he instantly collapsed on the ground smiling at his victory before going to shutting his eyes-they stung from the blast- and finally letting his exhaustion take him over.

A few hours later he woke up being healed by Dende with the eternal dragon in the sky announcing that all those killed by cell have been brought back to life except Goku as he has been brought back to life before.

He hears his friends coming up with a plan to contact Namek and then have him brought back to life but then in his head he heard Goku telling them not to, he heard his friends beginning Goku to come back.

"Guys I'm telling you it'll be fine, you have Gohan now who can defend the earth" he reassured, finally Gohan opened his eyes they still strung a little despite the Dende having only just healed him, he also couldn't noticed something else everything looked… black.

"G-guys, I can't see anything" Gohan screamed frantically waving his hand in front of his face.

"What that's impossible I just healed you" Dende yelled in confusion. Gohan just shook his head; still he could not see a thing. "Gohan calm down, it must have just been missed the first time around I'll try again" Dende reassured but he really didn't believe what he was saying, his powers had never failed without his noticing before.

A look of stern concentration overtook him as he tried again the healing energy complete surrounding Gohan and Dende sweating profusely out of effort. "Dende just stop… it's not doing anything" Gohan whispered trying to sound accepting of what was happening but really he just sounded defeated.

"Now Gohan don't give up, King Kai is talking to the Namekians now, and Porunga can heal you" Goku said hopefully.

"No Goku he can't" King Kais voice could now to be heard in their minds as well as Gokus "He says that the blindness is natural so cannot be undone, if it could have been dealt with this way Shenron would have done so… this damage is irreversible" he said solemnly.

"Ok King Kai, tell the Namekians to wish me back to life then" Goku ordered with certainty, even though Gohan wanted his father alive he couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew the only reason he was coming back was to help him.

"D-dad I don't want you coming back just because of me" Gohan said although he didn't know if he really believed his own words, "I'll be fine" he reassured with finality.

"I know you will Gohan, but I just found out something that made me realize I had to come back, King Kai just told me he could sense another life in Chi-Chi, she pregnant" he screamed the last part full of joy making Gohan smile at the thought of having a little brother, he had always wanted one and for a second he almost forgot about his own problems.

"That's great dad, does mom know?" Gohan asked knowing that is mother would have no way of finding out if it was early enough.

"Well she hasn't mentioned it" he said with uncertainty, "and if I think about it he must have been conceived leading up to the cell games since otherwise I would have felt it by now… so probably no" he surmised. Gohan grimaced at the thought of his parents having sex but managed to block the thought out.

"This is going to be great guys, how do you think we should tell her?" Gohan asked turning to the crowd, after some very bad Goku appeared out of thin air screaming.

"Let me tell her please, please, please"

"That's sound like a good idea, after all you ar her husband" Krillin pointed out making Goku fell slightly embarrassed about his outburst.

"Um guys not to rain on your parade or anything but you currently have 2 dragons and 3 wished to use" King Kai pointed out making them all turn to where Shenron was.

"Oh yer, so what should we wish for"

**2 hours later **(A/N The 18/17 bombs wish happened and the Namekians asked for 16 to come be recreated (unlike the original series they didn't forget about him) and then just told Porunga to go away in case you're wondering I just didn't want to go through the effort when we know what happens between 18 Krillin already)

"Chi-Chi, me and Gohan are ok" Goku called stepping though the door with Gohan behind him. **Bang, **out of nowhere Chi appeared and hit Goku to the ground with the frying pan of doomtm. Vegeta fell to the floor bursting with laughter next to him whilst pointing at the downed Saiyan.

"It's not funny Vegeta" Goku pouted with a sour look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU LET MY BABY FIGHT THAT MONSTER, HE'S NEVER FIGHTING AGAIN NO TRAINING HE'LL JUST READ AND STUDY AND NOTHING ELSE ESPECIALLY NOT TRAINING" she screamed loud another for all present to cover their ears in pain.

"Um, mum about the whole 'reading and studying' thing I might not be able to do that" Gohan said awkwardly looking at where he thought his mother was.

"WHAT GOHAN, NO YOUR READ AND STUDY AND LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU TALK TO ME AS WELL" she screamed at his once again making the Frying pan of doom appear out of nowhere.

"Chi-Chi, STOP" Goku yelled surprising Chi-Chi her husband rarely had such out bursts him doing so was surprising enough to stop her dead in her tracks. "There's a reason Gohan won't be reading or looking at you when he talks to you… he's… blind" Goku started of confidently but then felt awkward towards the end as he blamed himself for making Gohan fight he knew that he could have trained harder and done it himself but instead, instead he let an 11 year old fight his battles, he was disgusted with himself for his actions.

"What" Chi whispered so quietly that they weren't even sure she spoke.

"I'm blind mom" Gohan said and instantly she noticed that his irises were now grey showing that he was telling the truth, she instantly grabbed his and hugged his so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"Eh hem" Vegeta loudly cleared his throat drawing attention to his and Piccolos presence, "Me and Piccolo are going to start his training now" he announced.

"WHAT NO, you think I'll let my poor boy continue training in this state, no he'll stay at home where he's safe" she scolded.

"That's actually why we'll be training him to deal with his problem" Vegeta went on Chi-Chi looked at him with confusion written all over her face so he continued "Piccolo will increase his energy sense so he'll be able to see people better and ill help with the other 4 senses" he announced proudly.

"What, how'd you be able to help with that" she asked genuinely confused as to how he would be any use helping deal with blindness.

"Well unlike you, I didn't grow up a spoilt little brat who had the luxury of not being fed poison" he spat and Chi decided she didn't want any further details, she knew Vegeta's had a tragic life and didn't really want to have the vivid details revealed to her right now, she was sad enough.

She gave a quick nod of consent and then proceeded to fawn over her blinded child. "Training with me is every other day at CC, you'll be with Piccolo or the 3rd class the rest of the time" he announced before taking off into the air to return home.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be fine this training **will** work" Piccolo stated confidently putting his hand on Gohan shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I know Piccolo, I'm going to be fine" Gohan said but even he didn't believe what he was saying, everyone knew it was just a brave face but weren't going to complain, he was dealing with the problem that's was enough for now.

A/N please review with what you think, and in case you're wondering the reason King Kai sensed Chi-Chis baby is because I think that with his age he would be better than Goku at sensing energy as it is a skill that would be improved the more you do it

And if you're worried this won't interfere with my other story… much I just needed to get it out my head, or I would have never been able to go on with the other story.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years have passed since Gohan had lost the ability to see and he was now very good at using Vegeta's methods to know stuff that's in the room. Vegeta had taught him sonar like skill which meant he could know the distance things are from him by making sounds by clicking his lounge and he had also improved his energy sense with Piccolo so he could dense event the weakest of people and most impressively where he energy is within their body, allowing him to notice small changes in blood flow that even Piccolo could not notice. Vegeta also helped him improve his sense of smell and other senses to, but most strangely Krillin had learnt to sense android energy- being around 18 so much gave him the ability- and he taught Gohan this after Gohan made a few mistakes.

Right now Gohan was arguing with his parents, "But mom I won't learn anything at school" he pleaded.

"That's not the point Gohan; you need to make some friends your own age, or else you could end up in a gang like your father" she ordered, despite Gokus protests she still refused to stop calling his friends a gang.

"But mom, what if something happens I still struggle without vision" he retorted. Chi-Chi then swung her Frying pan of doom at his head, but he easily dodged it hearing the wind move because of it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME GOHAN, I know for a fact that Vegeta finished training you to hear movements years ago- that's how you could dodge the frying pan so easily- and if you want me to let you keep training you'll go to high school" she yelled far too loudly for his now hyper sensitive hearing- a combination of being Saiyan and it strengthen from Vegeta's training to compensate for being bind had made it far more sensitive that the average humans.

He held his ringing ears in pain trying desperately to find a way out of this, "But mom, I already have a doctorate in micro biology, what could I possibly learn from high school" he questioned hoping she would give up.

"It's not about learning, it's about getting a formal education and finding a girlfriend to marry so that I can finally have grandchildren" she said dreamily, hugging an imaginary grandchild in her arms.

"Why doesn't Goten have to go to school?" he whined.

"Because he can't control his powers, and he plays too roughly with the other children" she said getting out of her stupor.

"B-but" he began only to be silenced by Chi-Chi screaming at him once again.

"NO BUTS MISTER, you are going to high school, you will make friends your own age and you will hide your powers, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" she screamed in his face, Gohan just hung his head in resignation, he shouldn't have done that test she signed him up for to get him in, he should have been suspicious at how easy it was.

Chi-Chi smiled at his apparent agreement "Ok great then honey, go get ready you start tomorrow" she said happily.

Gohan turned to go to his room, not even checking where he was going as by now he could walk through his house blind without even thinking.

**The next morning**

Gohan had set his –Voice controlled- alarm for 6:30 so that he wouldn't be late on his first day of school at Chi-Chis command. At 7:30 he was awoken by Goten umping on his chest screaming "It's time to get up big brother, mom says you're late for school"

"What are you talking about I set my alarm for 6:30 it hasn't even gone of yet" Gohan asked groggily.

"Yer but I disconnected it" Goten laughed whilst still jumping on Gohan.

"What? …What time is it now?" Gohan asked waking up fully now, and already starting to panic at the idea of being late for his first day of school.

"Its 7:30 mom says you have 15 minutes to get to school or you'll be late." Goten cheered laughing at the expression of fear already forming on Gohan face at the thought of Chi-Chis punishment for being late.

Instantly -using super speed- Gohan flew into the shower knocking Goten on the floor in the process. 10 minutes later he got out dried himself with a flare of Ki, before frantically dressed in the 'nice' cloths him mom had brought him- a loose white t-shirt, baggy red pants and a sleeveless jacket with the orange star high logo on it- the official school uniform, he also wore sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Of course Gohan didn't know exactly how bad what he was wearing looked only having heard an embellished description of it from Chi-Chi, so wore it obviously.

When he entered the kitchen Goku had to fight hard to not laugh at the state of his son, luckily Gohan just grabbed a lot of food before jumping onto the nimbus cloud to head off to school while eating.

"Chi how could you dress him like that?" Goku half joked, thinking that his son will be seen as a nerd if he goes to school like that.

"What do you mean? I think he looks great" she said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and a happy expression that gave nothing away.

"Oh…. Poor Gohan" he mumbled under his breath as he watched Gohan speed of into the distance.

**In Satan city**

Gohan had eaten frantically on nimbus trying to eat his whole breakfast before arriving at Satan city; finally he had arrived and was currently sitting in nimbus on the outskirts of town. Hopping of nimbus he decided to walk the rest of the way to school so as to keep his powers hidden.

He walked in the city and after approximately 2 minutes of walking heard gunshots, focusing his senses he realized what was going on a gang had taken over the bank and the people who he assumed to be the police were hiding from them terrified behind a barrier.

Thinking quickly he turned into a super Saiyan to conceal his identity, removed bag and his glasses as he had been told his eyes look normal as a super Saiyan and rushed to the bank.

Despite being unable to see them he is able to easily identify those who are gang members and those who are hostages by their demeanours, he quickly defeats the various gang members with swift chops to the neck- all done in less than a second- and then stand in the centre of the now unconscious men checking to see he didn't miss anything, he then hears a truck attempting to flee after with what he realized was the getaway driver in it.

In an instant he had arrived and lifted the van with one hand, he then used quick key beams to flatten the tyres that he could still hear spinning before putting the bus back down and knocking the driver out with another chop to the neck.

"You can take over from here" he says casually to the police before phasing out of sight to collect his possessions. As soon as he was sure no one could see him he reverted to his base form and put his bag and glasses back on.

As he began to walk away thought he was knocked to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going" an angry girl yelled at him not moving from on top of him.

"I wish I could"

"What?" she asked genuinely confused then realized what he meant by the fact he was wearing sunglasses on such a cloudy day. "Oh sorry mister, I-I didn't know" she whispered feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry about it" he said casually. After about a half minuet he continued "Um, I need to get to school would you please…" his voice trailed off in embarrassment, leaving the girl confused as to what he meant, then looking at his she realised she still hadn't moved breaking out of her thoughts she jumped off of his in one swift graceful movement. Embarrassed she tried to cover her face to hide he blush, before realizing he wouldn't see it anyway.

"S-sorry, bye" she said awkwardly before remembering why she was running in the first place and taking off to go to the robbery.

Gohan having sensed the blood flow increase near her face instantly knew why and smirked before continuing on to school.

A/N

What do you think! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan now was waiting outside his classroom, he knew he would fell remarkably awkward as soon as he entered, the teacher had told him he would be introduced to the entire class before they did anything, the entire class being a lot of people.

"Come on in" the teacher calls and awkwardly he enters the room and instantly senses that everyone is expecting him to say something, after a few moments of silence the teacher nudges him saying "Introduce yourself"

"Um, ok, I'm Gohan the-" before he could finished his sentence the teacher interrupted him.

"Does anyone have a spare seat Gohan can sit in?" he asked looking to the class.

"Hey new kid, over here" he heard a bubbly girl call and with a quick click of his tongue knew where to go. Smiling at her gratefully he went and took his seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Eraser, it's nice to meet you" she chirped happily presenting him with her hand. After a quick click of his tongue to be sure where it was he grabbed her hand and shook it. "And these are my friends Sharpener and Videl" she went on enthusiastically.

The first friend who he assumed to be male only grunted in response, the second friend grunted giving him a quick cursory glance before turning around again. "You're the kid from this morning" she practically yelled at him.

'WHAT, how does she know… so much for keeping my powers a secret, I've barley been here half an hour and already someone knows.' He thought sadly, already worrying about his mother's reaction. "W-what do you mean?" he asked trying to sound calm and failing.

"Yer you were there at the bank robbery" she went on to his dismay, "Did you see the golden fighter?" she asked confusing him greatly.

"The what?" he asked.

"You don't know about the golden fighter, oh my Kami he's beat he's famous around here how didn't you hear about him" Eraser gushed.

"No I haven't"

"He's this guy who turned up at a bank robbery, witnesses say he beat up the robbers in seconds then lifted a truck with one hand and blew up the wheels with light" she went on happily.

"So why do you call him the golden fighter then?"

"Because of his golden hair, I can't believe you didn't oooh" Videl suddenly realised her mistake, of course he didn't know about the golden hair because he wouldn't have been able to see it.

"What wrong Videl?" Eraser asked curiously.

"Nothing" she deflected. She then watched as Gohan unpacked his bag only stopping to click his tongue before putting each item down. 'What's he doing?' she wondered, he was putting everything down in the right place without problems, 'Would someone really lie about being blind' she thought but quickly dismissed the idea as he would have had no reason to lie. 'I'll have to ask him how he's doing that later, could be useful to learn to not have sight' with that thought in mind she turned her attention back to the lecture.

"Oh Gohan, do you know who Videls dad is?" the bod chirped excitedly.

"No-" Gohan began only to be cut off by Eraser.

"How can you not know?" she asked incredulously, "Her dads Mr Satan, the world saviour champion who beat cell!" she went on.

'Mr Satan… oh I know him he was at the cell games calling my use of energy a trick… I can't believe that he would take the credit and more importantly that they'd believe him' he thought, "Oh right" that's where I knew him from, he fought cell"

**Lunch **

Videl, Sharpener and Eraser had the lesson before lunch with Gohan and invited him to have lunch with them. They sat under a nice big tress in the shade, they all took out their lunches and were shocked when Gohan decasualized what they thought was a weeks' worth of food and started eating it.

"Gohan, you sure do eat a lot huh" Eraser said as she watched him eat at an insane pace. Gohan just scratched the back of his head giving the sun grin while laughing.

"Seriously how are you so fine?" Videl asked as he ate another bowl of rice in seconds.

"Genetics" was his simple- and true, just not completely true as he didn't mention being a Saiyan but still true- answer.

Clicking his tongue again he picked up yet another bowl of food and started eating it. "Hey can you stop that it's really annoying" Sharpener complained irritably.

"Sorry, but if I don't do it I won't know where anything is" Gohan got out between mouthfuls. They all stared at him questioningly for a few seconds before Videl realized why he wasn't reacting.

"H-how does that help you see?" she asked nervously for some reason thinking she would offend him, but he just responded by smiling warmly and saying

"It's doesn't help me see, I can't do that, it's more like echo location" he corrected before stuffing his face some more.

"Huh, like a bat" Eraser asked confusion written all over her face. Gohan just nodded in response and she sat confused, "How'd you learn to do that?" she asked thinking that what he was describing was impossible.

"I was raised by bats" he said so fast they didn't even see him stop eating this time. Sharpener and Videl chuckled slightly but Eraser being Eraser believed him.

"What, oh my Kami" she screamed worried for the poor boy in front of her. Sharpener and Videl instantly started laughing at her, "Guys it's not funny, he could be in danger if they bite him" she screamed appalled by their reaction.

"Eraser… he was joking" Videl got out between burst of laughter and seeing the surprised look on her friends face only made her laugh harder, whilst also being slightly concerned that Eraser wasn't able to work that out for herself.

"Ooooooh… then how did you learn cutie?" she asked smiling making Gohan blush a little at being called cute.

"One of my sensei's taught me" he answered without thinking.

"YOU DO MARTIAL ARTS" Videl yelled surprised that he would be able to do so.

Gohan panicked realizing his slip up "Um, yer a little" he admitted hoping that she would drop the subject.

"What type?" Videl asked curiously.

"Um, I'm not really sure" he responded weakly and they all sweat dropped at his answer. Videl was about to interrogate him further when the bell rang for the last lesson of the day.

"Come on Gohan, I'll help you get to your next class" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

**After school**

"Hey guys, you want to go to the mall?" Eraser asked cheerful as ever.

"Sure Eraser" Videl responded happily as they walked out of the front exit.

"Sorry, but I have to… train, I have to train" Sharpener said quickly. Gohan wondered why Sharpener didn't want to go but Eraser asked before he could.

"Sharpener why do you never want to go to the mall?" Eraser whined grabbing his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"Eraser I really do have to train" he pleased attempting to escape but she wouldn't let go.

"Oh come on Sharpie, it'll only be a short trip then you can train when we're done"

"I really can't, its urgent"

"You know you should be happy that two beautiful women are asking you to accompany them to the mall" she said releasing Sharpener and giving him puppy dog eyes for good measure. Juts then Videls watch started beeping.

"What is it chief" she calmly spoke into her watch.

"Videl hurry a bus full of senior citizens has been hijacked by armed gun men"

"I'm on my way" she said throwing out a jet copter capsule, and quickly flying off whilst getting more information from the chief.

"Where she going?" Gohan asked Eraser.

"She's going to stop the criminals silly" seeing the shocked look on Gohan face she went on "Don't worry she does this all the time, she super strong too so they won't stand a chance, some say she's even as strong as her father" she reassured.

'As strong as her father, I'm more worried that she would be as weak as her father' Gohan thought nervously, "Well I got to get home" he said before running off.

"Wait Gohan what about the mall" but he was already gone "I guess it's must you and me Sharpie" she chirped turning only to see that Sharpener had also snuck of during the confusion. 'Oh great, I can hardly go by myself now can I' she though sadly as she walked home.

Gohan had just transformed into super Saiyan again and was now flying above Videls jet copter so as to avoid being seen, he was surprised when she landed on top of the bus before capsulizing her jet copter and diving through the window and into one of the hostage takers.

He listen as she took down all the criminals with ease and was about to go thinking that she had the situation under control when he heard an old lady scream "Who's driving the bus?"

Faster than any normal human could he flew up and when he felt the bus go over a cliff flew beneath it grabbing it before it could fall, he heard several screams as people though they were going to fall.

Then he heard Videl again "What the…" he then put the bus back onto the ground with ease and prepared to fly away only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"It's you, you're the golden fighter" Videl said turning his around so that she could see his face, looking at him he looked familiar but she couldn't tell why, "Who are you?"

"I'm the golden fighter" he said before flying off, leaving a very irritated Videl in his wake.

A/N

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan had just gotten out of a morning training session with Vegeta, thanks to Vegeta's training his 'Saiyan side' had become more active making him want to keep training to be the strongest, he knew that he was the strongest in terms of having the most energy but what bothered his was that he always wondered if in a real fight against Vegeta or Goku he would win, neither of them used his blindness against him, as Vegeta felt it was dishonourable and Goku said it was unfair.

He quickly jumped into the shower, washing himself quickly- an incredible dull use of his powers- he exited in 2 minutes and dried himself with a flare of Ki- another casual use of super powers- before getting into his cloths for the day and sitting down for breakfast.

"Oh Gohan, I never remembered to ask yesterday, how was your first day at school?" Chi-Chi asked happily serving herself before signalling that the Saiyan could do the same.

"It was alright, I made some friends-" he began only to be cut off by Chi-Chi.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" she asked excitedly.

"No mom, Dende it my first day" he exclaimed getting slightly irritated by her constant hounding him for grandchildren.

"Did you not meet any girls?" she asked thinking that was the only reason he wouldn't have a girlfriend by now.

"What? Of course I did, but I'm not just going to ask out the first girl I meet and get married"

"Whi mot, ir workd fro m" Goku said with his mouth full of food, earning a smack from Chi-Chis frying pan and her screaming.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, it's disgusting" in his ear hurting his sensitive Saiyan hearing and making everyone else present wince in pain. Swallowing his mouthful he tried again.

"Why not marry the first girl you meet your age? That's what I did and it turned out great" Goku said happily not noticing the menacing glare Chi-Chi was giving him.

"That's all am, the first girl you saw" she asked in an eerily calm tone.

"Of course not Chi-Chi" Goku began making her smile, "I met Bulma before I met you, you're the first girl **my age, **there's a big difference" he corrected earning another smack around the head by the frying pan.

Sensing that this wasn't going to go well Gohan decided now would be a good time to sneak out, so grabbing his food capsule for lunch he slipped out of the door and began to fly to school.

'Dads crazy, the first girl I met was Videl, there's no way we'll end up together' he thought with a chuckle as he made his way to school.

Gohan was about to land in an alley way to walk the remainder of the way to school when he heard a scream; instinctively went super before he went in that direction and upon arriving sensed a scared woman in an alleyway surrounded by men.

"Hey boss, do you think this one will get a good price" what Gohan assumed to be a henchman asked, turning to the largest of the men.

"Yer she will do just fine" he replied in a disturbing voice whilst licking his lips. Gohan then jumped between them and the woman and before they had a chance to react bitch slapped the largest one into the smallest before turning to the others with a menacing glare.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you" he commanded with an angry look. A low laugh could be heard from behind him and turning around he noticed a small rotund man approaching him.

"So the rumours are true eh, the golden fighter is fighting crime" he said quietly as he walked up to Gohan, "Well mister, I have a proposition of you then" he went on but noticing Gohan move to protect the women started laughing again. "You don't need to worry about her, she's with us" Gohan turned to her and she nodded in confirmation, then after a while verbally confirmed her boss's statement as she noticed he seemed to have ignored her nod.

The small man lifted up the briefcase-which Gohan assumed to have something of value inside opening it in front of Gohan, "You can have all this, 500000 zeni, and all I ask is that from Monday through to Friday you don't pay attention to this part of the city" he tempted waving the money around a little to get the point across. After a long moment of silence Gohan spoke again.

"Why should I do what you ask, I could easily beat you and take the money, if I wanted to" he asked smirking making everyone present back away a little in fear. "But, I will not do that, because like taking your bribe that would be wrong" he finished to their great collective relief. He then started floating away to go to school but was stopped by the small man calling out to him in a friendly tone.

"Wait, come back there's something I want to talk to you about" floating down to the floor Gohan waited patiently for his to continue. "You see we're not criminals, we are with Satan TV" he announced proudly and continues seeing Gohan confused visage.

"We were asked to ask you for an interview, but we also wanted to see your reaction to being offered a bride" he explains making Gohan slightly angry for being tricked. "So will you come?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm… not really an interview guy"

"But people will want to know about you, they won't trust you if they don't know anything about you" he persuaded.

"I don't need them to trust me to help them" Gohan stated simply not caring what people thought about him.

"Actually you do, if no one likes you then the police might decide what you're doing is illegal and try to stop you" he went on hopefully.

"If the police can't stop normal people how will why would I care that their trying to stop me"

"But if people don't know who you are and the police are after you they might fear you, which will make it harder to help them" a fake criminal with a low voice added. Gohan seemed to be in thought for a while before he eventually spoke.

"Fine, when and where" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Next week at our studio, you can call us to pick a convenient time for you" the short man answered excitedly holding out his hand, with a card in it. Clicking his tongue Gohan grabbed the card and with a curt nod took off into the sky, worrying about being late for school and getting yelled at by his mom.

"Man, he's so strong I bet he isn't afraid of anything" said one of the actors as they made their way back to the studio.

"Yer I bet your right" agreed the fake victim happily.

A/N

Epic foreshadowing by Goku, hmm.

To WineIXI: fair point


	5. Chapter 5

After being late for school yesterday Gohan had been punished, in his opinion very severely, Chi-Chi didn't let him have any dinner. It made him realize that he couldn't constantly be on the lookout for crime in Satan city and still go to school, he needed to be in two places at once but couldn't think of a way to do so, but then his father told him about the 23rd WMAT competition when Tien revealed the ability to split into 4 people.

So as a result the demi-Saiyan decided that he should pay Tien a little visit. After a quick search for his energy he found that he was in the desert training with Chiaotzu. He flew their and when he arrived ask Tien to help him learn the multiform technique after explaining his problem.

"Ok, I'll help, the multiform technique is actually pretty simple, all you have to do is move some of your energy out of your body and then concentrate to make it into a clone of yourself" Tien surmised before giving a brief demonstration. "I haven't used it much lately though because it cuts your power level in half" he went on.

"That won't be a problem, all he be doing is fighting criminals" Gohan said before crossing his arms over his cheat like Tien did and attempting to replicate the technique. Several hours of deep meditation later Gohan had created a second him.

"Wow, that's amazing Gohan, it took me days to be able to make my first, but I guess it's not so surprising, considering who you are" Tien congratulated. He then watched as the two Gohan moved around very effectively whilst separated. 'Huh, it took me weeks to learn to deal with seeing to separate things at, oh right' Tien though as the two Gohan moved around.

"Thanks Tien, I've got to get home now" the first Gohan said as he lifted off and began flying home whilst the other stayed behind.

"I think I'll practice some more, if I can make several Gohan it'll be a lot easier than if theirs just two" he explained before beginning to meditate trying to form more of himself that going on to turn he fractions of himself into super Saiyan, but he was disappointed when they couldn't go super Saiyan two.

"Don't feel bad Gohan, their only about a tenth of you each, can the main half of you still do it?" Goku asked when Goku got home, and the main part of Gohan went super Saiyan than to level two with extreme difficulty.

"Yer… but only just" he said exhausted from the effort.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LATE MISTER, DID I NOT PUNISH YOU ENOUGH GO TO BED THIS INSTANT" Chi-Chi screamed at the 6 Gohan.

"Ok mom" they muttered sadly as they made their way into the house.

**The next day**

Gohan left his house before quickly splitting into six again, he sent half of him to school- since the one with the most power is where the most of his consciousness is- and set the other 5 various tasks. One at Chi-Chis command had to help around the house, another was fighting crime in Satan city, another was helping train Goten with his father and the remaining two were sparing like Piccolo always does to increase their power.

As the majority of Gohan entered school he was approached by Eraser and Videl as well as Sharpener then they made their way into the main building.

"So did you guys here about the golden fighter saving Videl yesterday?" Eraser asked bubbly as ever.

"He didn't save me, I don't need saving ever" Videl said proudly.

"Oh, so what were you going to do when you fell of the cliff?" Eraser asked gullibly.

"I was going… to… if he's so great he should tell people who he is and how he can fly" Videl changed the topic quickly.

"Why does it matter who he is? If he wants to help people, the least we can do is respect his privacy" Sharpener said surprising everyone present that he was being nice to someone.

Videl seemingly seething with anger screamed "He's no hero, he just uses those cheap tricks from the cell games, I bet he set this whole thing up so that he could swop in and save the day"

"Why would he do that?" Eraser asked confused by Videls sour disposition.

"So that he can be a hero, obviously, he just wants people to think that he's great and love him."

"But if that's the reason, why would he refuse to tell people who he is?" Gohan asked not understanding her logic at all. Videl just huffed irritably before opening the door to class and stomping her way up the stairs and to her seat.

"Well, I'm going to find out who he is, and when I do I'm going to tell the whole world and expose his cheap little tricks" Videl proudly announced.

'Wow, I really thought she would be grateful about the whole saving her life part, ironic how the daughter of a fraud is obsessed with the truth.' Gohan thought to himself.

**After school**

"So guys, we never went to the mall yesterday since you all ran off" Eraser said grabbing a hold of Sharpener to keep him in place.

"Sounds great Eraser" Videl said with a rare smile on her face.

"What about you Gohan?" Eraser asked hopefully.

"Sorry ladies but I can't go" Sharpener said before Gohan could even open his mouth.

"Sharpener, you know that you have no chose" Eraser said sweetly. "So you coming Gohan, we could get you some new cloths" she tempted.

"What's wrong with my clothes, it's the standard school uniform isn't it?" Gohan asked more out of curiosity than actually taking offence. Eraser looked over his outfit of baggy red pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket with the orange star high logo on it.

"Well you know you don't have to wear the school uniform right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, actually I didn't" he said grinning and scratching the back of his head, in the son family manner.

"Come on, I'll make you look good, then the girls will be all over you" she offered then seeing his hesitance continued "Or boys if you'd prefer."

"WHAT, no I like girls, defiantly girls" Gohan yelled in shock.

"Ok then, great come on lets go" she said happily grabbing his hand and leading him to the mall. On his way Gohan sent a mental order to one of his copies to go home and cover for him for a while.

"So Eraser, how long will this take" Gohan asked hoping to not have to spend too long at the mall.

"Oh, don't worry Gohan it's just a quick trip" she reassured.

**Approximately 5 hours later**

sharpener was carrying Erasas bags and Videl carrying Gohans and her own -despite his protests that he was fine to carry them- as they walked to the café; they'd decided to finish by getting something to eat since Gohan stomach kept growling.

"So what're you having?" the waitress asked once they had sat down. Sharpener, Eraser and Videl ordered a coffee each whilst Gohan asked what type they have.

"We do lemon, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and raspberry" she supplied.

"Great, I'll have one of each"

"Ok, one slice of-" the waitress began only to be cut off by a hungry Saiyan.

"No, I want one of each as in the whole cake" he corrected oblivious to the incredulous stare he was receiving. The waitress looked to the others who nodded in confirmation that he was serious. As she walked of Gohan heard her mutter something to do with 'freak' making him frown.

"Well, I think today went well, now wear these cloths Gohan and you'll get tons of dates" Eraser chirped.

"Great thanks Eraser" Gohan supplied unenthusiastically but fortunately Eraser didn't pick up on this.

"You're welcome cutie" she replied whilst capsulizing her bags after separating them from the rest. Gohan blushed slightly at being called cute, which everyone at the table but Eraser noticed.

'He looks kind of cute when he blushes... **wait what** no, I don't think of boys like that' Videl though before trying to fight of a blush caused by her own thoughts. 'Damn it Videl calm down, he's just your friend Gohan' she mentally justified.

A/N

Please review with any opinions on what's happening or ideas of the story in the future if you have them.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan was walking to school in the outfit Eraser had chosen for him, he was wearing jeans, a comfortable shirt and a jacket which she had said looked good on him, of course all he could tell was what they felt like so simply wore what he was told.

As he arrived at the gate he waited for his friends so arrive, he was glad to have a separate golden fighter out their dealing with Videl since she was now so suspicious but was starting to have trouble keeping separate, Tien had warned him that being in to many pieces puts a strain on the body and the mind as it tries to control all three separately. He was hoping that it was just like becoming full power super Saiyan, or full power super Saiyan 2 which after enduring the problems for a little while he eventually got over them and was stronger as a result, so for now he was just trying to wait it out.

It had been a few days and the strain did feel like it was reducing, even if only slightly. As he was thinking he sensed Eraser and Sharpener approaching, without Videl, he did a quick check and sure enough she was with the golden fighter, he didn't like her fighting crime, he always worried about her because of it, but he knew she could handle herself so only stepped in when he thought she needed it.

"Hey Gohan, come on lets go were going to be late" Eraser said bubbly as ever as she grabbed Gohan hand to lead him to class.

"You know I really don't need to be guided to class Eraser"

"Huh, funny how you never say anything to Videl when she tries to guide you, huh Gohan" Eraser mocked making Gohan blush deep crimson.

"Um… well you know… uh" fortunately Gohan was saved by the teacher entering the room and telling everyone to be silent, but his blush didn't go by unnoticed.

"SORRY I'm LATE" Videl yelled as she burst through the doors.

"Don't worry miss Satan, we all already know about you community service just take your seat" the teacher instructed, Videl complied and quickly ran up the stairs before sitting down in a huff.

"What's wrong Videl" Eraser whispered noticing how irritated she looked.

"It's that stupid golden fighter, he thinks just because he knows some tricks he can take my job" she whispered indignantly.

"Oh, that reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Eraser squealed, Videl signalled for her to go on with an expectant look.

"I wanted to ask if the rumours about you and the golden fighter are true" she gushed.

"What rumours?" Videl asked irritation clear in her voice.

"You know, about you to being involved" Eraser supplied with a wink.

"WHAT NO, I'm NOT INTERESTED IN BOYS, ESPECIALLY NO SOMEONE LIKE HIM" Videl scream-whispered.

"Why not? He's cute, and he obviously likes you" Eraser went on hoping Videl was lying.

"Well, he is cute I guess… but I need more than that, why would you think he likes me, anyway? She asked blushing slightly at her confession. Gohan was also blushing a little at being called cute but fortunately no one was paying any attention to him at this point.

"Well, mostly because he always is looking out for you and stuff so I thought there might be a reason"

"Well there isn't, and I wouldn't even consider liking someone who has so many secrets" Videl announced with finality before turning back to the front of the class and ignoring any further comments.

**After school**

Videl had been called by the chief a few minutes ago and sure enough the golden fighter had followed her to find out why. But before she even had to ask she saw the obvious reason why she was being called, she quickly got updated on the details of the building being told that there were water tanks on the roof with enough water to put out the flames before landing on the roof and capsulizing her jet copter to look for the tanks.

She looked around frantically and upon seeing the large metal tank instantly ran through the fire. But when she arrived and tried to turn the lever she found it to be scorching hot, making her flinch at its touch. She wrapped her top around her hands for protection before going to go again but the golden fighter arrived.

"Oh great, this guy" she muttered under her breath as he landed next to her.

"Videl, what the hell are you doing? You need to get out of her **now**" how ordered her but she refused to back down.

"NO, I need to get the water out of this tank to put out the fire" she retorted, then seeing her plan Gohan smiled.

"Good idea" he congratulated before punching clean through the thick metal releasing the water which then flowed through the lower levels putting out the flames, unfortunately the top floor remained on fire as it flowed down too quickly.

At the time Gohan didn't think much of this, he assumed the fire department could handle it at this point, but Videl had failed to get all the information on this building. Right next to the water tank was a generator that was powered by an oil tank, which the flames reach causing it to explode.

More out of surprise that actual force Gohan was thrown forward- landing on top of Videl, he quickly erected an energy barrier around them to protect her. After the flames died down Videl opened her eyes, coming face to face with a seemingly unenticing golden fighter. 'Eraser was right, he is cute' she though before silently reprimanding herself for thinking that at a time like this.

Once he was sure it was safe Gohan got of her, blushing from the close proximity. "Are you ok" he asked not looking at her.

"How did you do that?" she asked quickly coming back to her senses and remembering that she wanted to interrogate him.

"Oh, that's easy, I just put up a Ki barrier to protect you" Gohan replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"A wha-" she began only for him to start floating away, "HEY, you're not going to leave me up here" she yelled after him, angry at being ignored.

"Can't you get down?" he asked assuming that if she could get up she could get down just as easily.

"This roof my not be strong enough to hold my jet, you'll have to get me down" she told him, not giving him any choice in the matter.

"Fine" he relented before picking her up bridal style, making them both blush a little and taking off. "So where to?" he asked cautiously.

"Um… my houses guess" she awkwardly requested now beginning to regret her decision.

"Ok… hey Videl, how about I kick it up a gear" he said after a long pause gaining her attention, she quickly nodded not really processing what he had said being to lost in her own thoughts about who he could be to really care about what he was saying.

He then took of at many times the speed of sound, making several sonic booms in the process, despite the fact that he felt he was going rather slowly she seemed to be enjoying herself quiet a lot although she was nervous as she held on to hi tighter making him blush even more.

Unfortunately due to the increase in speed they arrived at Videls house in very little time-Gohan identified where she lived based on Hercules, high for a normal human but to him pathetic Ki signature- and he dropped her off on her balcony.

"Thanks for the ride, but can I ask how you can fly" she asked nervously wanting to be able to do it herself.

"I already Ki, it's not that hard to learn" he said before flying away pissing off Videl massively. 'Huh, I guess she starting to warm up to me' he though as the he flew away.

'That son of a bitch, 'I already told you Ki' if it's so simple why can't you explain it to me, trying to keep it a secret no doubt like everything else, well mark my words I'll will find out this and all your other secrets of it's the last thing I do' finishing her mental tirade she entered her room and took a shower to get remove the smoky smell from her.

A/N

Really hate it when they say 'faster than the speed of light' since that would be time travel and the time machine is like the only thing that's not said to be able to go that fast pissing me off even further.

Thanks for the reviews; I really liked the really long power level one, very interesting views on how strong you think everything is in relation to each other and I will consider this in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

As Gohan walked to the school gates as usual he found himself being grabbed by someone other than Eraser and Videl.

"Hey Gohan, nice to see you" a feminine voice greeted, as she continued to drag him into class, before sitting him in the-seat next to hers.

"Um, hi… I'm sorry who are you?" he asked trying to not be rude.

"I'm Kim" she answered happily, 'the future princess of Ox-kingdom' she added mentally, knowing her plan would succeed.

"Nice to meet you Kim" he extended his hand for a handshake.

"You to Gohan, hey you want to go out some time?" she asked perhaps a little too soon.

"What? Um, sure ok…" he trailed of confused as to why he was being asked out so quickly.

'Perfect, that crowns mine' she though with a wicked smile on her face that Gohan missed, due to his blindness. "Great, I'm going to put my number into your phone" she said taking his phone from him and adding her details, "So call me and we'll arrange something" she said.

"Ok great" he got out whilst still wondering how he managed to get a girlfriend so quickly.

After waiting by the gate of Gohan as usual for a while the bell went. "I guess he isn't coming in today" Eraser said sighing before immediately perking back up, "Bet you'll miss him Videl" she added with a suggestive wink, whilst beginning to walk to class.

"Eraser I've told you this like a thousand times, I DON'T LIKE Gohan" she yelled angry because Eraser had found a new boy to try and set her up with. 'I only just got her to give up on me and Kyle' she though downcast.

"Oh come in Videl, you know you do and you better make a move before someone else does" she ordered.

"So what if some-" she never finished her sentence because when she enter the room the first thing she saw was Gohan, with that slut Kim all over him. She seethed with rage "Gohan, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT SLUT?" she screamed far too loudly for him sensitive Saiyan hearing, making him cover his ears in pain. She stomped up the stairs only coming to stop mere inches from him. "WELL" she prompted her anger not diminishing at all.

"Well, I was. Then she grabbed and phone date" he responded far too quickly falling over his own words as he tried to speak.

"I was having a conversation with **my **boyfriend, the you turn up all jealous and angry because he's not with you" she came to Gohan aid moving forward to talk to Videl and 'accidently' moving herself onto his lap in the process.

"You're what?" she asked feeling hurt but she couldn't figure out why.

"My boyfriend" she repeated with a smirk, effectively silencing Videl.

"Well Gohan meant to sit with us" Eraser came to Videls rescue realizing this wouldn't end well for Videl if she didn't.

"Well he's here now, and he's happy her so who cares?" she retorted the smirk not leaving her face as she go more comfortable on his lap.

"Well I think I'm supposed to sit with them actually" Gohan said nervously not wanting to anger the women further.

"You can sit wherever you want Gohan" Videl spat as she climbed the stair and took her seat with a huff, Eraser Sharpener in hot peruse to check on her.

"Videl are you ok?" Sharpener asked his voice lased with concern.

"Of course, I'm always ok, why wouldn't I be?" she spat proudly.

"Well I know if the boy I like started-" she began but was stopped by Videl covering her mouth.

"I **don't **like Gohan" she whispered menacingly ending the conversation before it could began, but neither Sharpener nor Eraser was left in any doubt that she did in fact like Gohan, when they noticed her staring at him all day as Kim kept him from going to them in every lesson.

Eraser and Sharpener felt bad for her and wanted to help but they didn't know what to do, Kim was notorious for her ability to control men and make them do whatever she wanted, what they were really confused about is why she wanted Gohan all of a sudden- usually she went for rich guys or jocks and made them do whatever she wanted- Gohan though was just a blind, slightly nerdy guy who best they could tell wasn't very well off, she had nothing to gain from began with him.

Gohan however was oblivious to all this as well as the flirting looks and winks she was sending about half the class- he really though she like him- so Eraser and Sharpener decided to warn him after school before was too late, they just needed to get him alone.

When the day finally ended they waited for Gohan at the gates like usual and fortunately he arrived, "Hi Gohan" Eraser and Sharpener chorused whilst Videl just glared at him.

"Hey guys" he replied with an even bigger grin than usual as he approached them.

"So Gohan, do you want to go to the mall or something" she asked hoping she wasn't too late.

"Oh, sorry guys I got to call Kim when I get home" he replied making Eraser and Sharpener both mentally curse.

"Gohan… that's kind of what we need to talk to you about at the mall" Sharpener said calmly as he stopped Gohan from walking.

"Oh, ok I know what this is, Kim already told me this would happen, Sharpener you've got to let her go, it's been a year" Gohan consoled his friend in a soft voice.

"What?" Sharpener asked completely baffled.

"Look Sharpener you can't just keep hitting on her now, she only wants to be with me" Gohan mock threatened with a chuckle.

"What? She's the only girl in the school I don't hit on" Sharpener yelled indignantly.

"That's not what Charlotte says" he chided with a smirk.

"Who cares about those two their sluts" Sharpener yelled loudly out of anger.

"Oh I get it… your jealous, I have a girlfriend and you don't so you want to ruin it" Gohan said bitterly.

'Oh God, damn Kim works fast' Eraser though before intervening. "Gohan, he's telling the truth she's no good for you, she uses men you shouldn't be with her" Eraser said in as sweet and soft a voice as possible, holding his shoulder to comfort him

He shook off the hand irritably "She said you'd say that to, God why can't you guys just be happy for me like real friends?" he asked rhetorically with a pointed look.

"Well we would be if there was anything to be happy about, she's a slut Gohan" Videl finally spoke clearly still pissed off from the mornings events.

"Ahhhrg, you're all just jealous, Kim said you'd be like this but I thought 'no not my friends' well I guess was wrong, huh" he yelled before storming of to go home and call Kim.

"Oh great, she's already got him, what does she even want in him anyway?" Eraser asked having not been able to think of any reason why someone like Kim would put the effort in to be with someone like Gohan, sure he's cute but so are all the guys she goes after.

"It must have something to with the secrets he's keeping, well I'll know soon enough, I'll know his secret the golden fighter's identity and everything else" Videl yelled as she stormed off to her house.

A/N

Andrew-thanks for the idea I've been looking at ways to emphasis his blindness more but I was like if he can't live normal life how can he be a super hero? So most my ideas got shot down in my head but I think yours will be good.

Thanks for all the reviews there all great.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim wasn't really sure whether Gohan was the prince of ox kingdom or not, sure he matched the description she had gotten from the staff at the palace but it's possible he wasn't the same person, unfortunately the princess had refused to let her sons be raised as royalty- crazy in Kim's opinion. So because of this she felt like she was basing her entire belief in Gohan royal heritage on the fact he was blind- but her hope redoubled when he called for his dad to ask if he could go out and his dad asked a woman called **Chi-Chi **if it was ok. That confirmed it Chi-Chi son was the princess of ox kingdom and her plan wouldn't fail.

She was still proud of herself for getting him to get mad at his friends like that, she was a master manipulator but more significantly he was dumb as wood and believed anything her or her friends told him.

She was currently on her way to meet him for the movie, she had chosen something low profile originally out of fear he wasn't who she though he was. "Hey Gohan" she called out moving through the crowds to greet him.

"Hey Kim" he responded clearly nervous.

'What a loser, what has he never been on a date before?' she thought to herself as she looked over his attire. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt- clearly not as excited as he should be to be on a date with her. "Come on lets go in" she bubbled with false enthusiasm as she grabbed Gohan by hand and led him inside.

A few minutes later he was picking up the prepaid tickets and she had offered to get the snack- mostly to get him to hand her his wallet. She was filled with excitement when she opened it to find almost 100000 zeni and a platinum credit card- the credit card was for emergency's and was given to him by Ox-King and the money was given to him with the wallet by Bulma as a gift- she asked him how much he had and was happy when he seemed not to know, without a second through she pocket all the remaining money after getting snacks telling him he barely had anything and that she had had to pay for most of it.

"Oh really, sorry Kim, I owe you one" he said embarrassed and slightly irate as Bulma had made it seem like he had a significant amount in there.

"Don't worry about it you can pay me back next time" she said cheerfully handing him back his wallet having already taken the details she needed from the credit card to find out more about him.

The rest of their date went by uneventfully, they had watched the movie she had picked, then he had walked her home and received a peck on the cheek in thanks – she wasn't going to do _anything_ until she was sure who he was for sure- during the date she had actually be scouting out some of the guys in the cinema but was disappointed by what she saw so didn't bother doing anything.

Gohan arrived home after his first date feeling quiet pleased with himself, after he got home Chi-Chi had immediately started bombarding him with questions about her 'future daughter in-law' and obsessing about grandchildren, finally half an hour later Goku had rescued Gohan from his mother suggesting that he study which for once he was grateful for.

The next day Gohan was woken by Chi-Chi hitting him on the head with the Frying pan of doom. "Gohan, WHY DID YOU BUY A CAR LAST NIGHT?" she screamed before going to hit him again only to miss and hit his bed early breaking it in two in the process.

"What mom?" he asked still feeling slightly dizzy from a combination of head rush, waking up early and getting hit on the head.

"WHY DID YOU BUY A CAR LAST NIGHT?" she repeated no less angry, before going on a tirade about her baby becoming a delinquent like her father, and how disappointed she was in him for abusing his grandfather's trust like that.

"But mom, I was home all night, I couldn't have brought a car it must be a mistake" he got out once she had started to calm down. Chi-Chi realizing he was right stormed off to call the credit card company.

No more than 5 minutes later she returned and explained the situation. "Honey the bank believes you may have had your credit card stolen" she informed him in a soft voice.

"No more it's still in my wallet" he responded reaching out and searching for his wallet on his night stand before handing her the wallet. Chi-Chi opened the wallet and did a quick look over of the inside.

"Um, Gohan the credit cards here but the moneys all gone, did you give your wallet to anyone?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Well I gave it to Kim but she said that there was barley any money in it and that she had to buy the drinks herself" he obliviously responded.

"There was **over **100000 zeni in there from Bulma you idiot!" she yelled before calming down and telling this to the banker, after a while the banker had explained to Chi-Chi how a credit card can be cloned and reassured her that the card would be cancelled until they found out who by and that they would look into this Kim as a suspect. Unfortunately due to heightened senses he heard all of this.

Kim was feeling good about herself when she got home, she head cloned the credit card and had it now on her table and could finally work out if this son Gohan was worth her time. She fell asleep in her tiny apartment knowing that her plan was perfect, he had no reason to be suspicious he couldn't see her take the money or clone the card and she wasn't going to be buying anything with the clone so if he finds the missing money he'll just think he was pickpocketed.

Of course even the best plans can go awry, and this was proven for Kim when she was woken up by the police at her door preparing to search her apartment. They had instantly found the clone and she was taken to prison for fraud, the only thing she couldn't work out was how they knew she would have a clone, that was until she saw the evil smirk on her roommates face.

Stan never really cared what Kim did as long as she could pay her half of the rent. He knew she was known for using men and stuff and never even thought about it, that is until he saw the latest guy. He wasn't like the others he was nice, humble ad seemed to really think she liked him as opposed to just being horny. But he could have lived with that if how didn't find out her plan, call him a romantic fool but he never through marriage was something you do to become rich and famous. Not to mention getting to have some fun with the car as a perk until it was taken back.

A/N

I bet some of you are thinking well that went by quickly, but I thought that he would realistically listen to his friends if they tried hard enough which would make this very annoying to do well so I cut it short, Kim tricks/lies to him using his naivety against him then in rides the hero Stan.

But there are still so many unanswered questions like will Stan and Kim reappear- answer doubt it, anyway review with you thoughts on the latest chapter etc. and what you think I should do next.

Next chapter we have a very depressed Gohan-


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan waited by the school gates for his friends to arrive feeling very down cast, he now knew that he should have listen to them, he just liked the idea of someone liking him, 'But of course she didn't, she just wanted to steal from you… like anyone could ever really like me' he though practically drowning in self-pity when he sensed Sharpener, Eraser and Videl approaching.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry about the other day" he tried meekly with an incredibly sad expression on his face that pulled on Erasers heart.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, what's important is you realized we were telling the truth" she cooed as she wrapped him in an incredibly tight hug.

"Yer brains, good to have you back" Sharpener said with a small smile, Gohan waited but Videl didn't say a word anyway making him feel even worse, his face slowly darkened as she continued to stand still thinking. Finally she began to talk.

"So what happened?" she asked harshly.

"She took my credit card and brought a car" he admitted getting even more downcast by her apparent refusal to forgive him.

"Huh, why would she rob you? You not rich are you?" she asked trying to work out why Kim would go after someone like Gohan for money, based on how he spoke he didn't exactly come from a wealthy home.

"NO, not really" he replied a little too quickly and loudly surprising all present.

"What do you mean not really?" she asked hoping to finally get out some of his secrets.

"Well… it was my grandpas credit card not mine, he's the rich one" he explained carefully avoiding anything pertaining to his royal heritage.

"Oh you poor boy" Eraser comforted him hugging him even tighter. Finally Videl noticed his sad expression and felt a little guilty about interrogating him, she didn't know why but she felt the need to comfort him like Eraser was doing, pushing that through to the side she continued.

"Come on we need to go to class" she ordered and grabbed Gohan hand to guide him to class to show she had forgiven him. Eraser seeing this display shot Sharpener a knowing look which he returned with an evil smirk.

They walked the rest of the way to class chatting animatedly and sat in their usual seats before waiting for the day to begin, when the teacher walked him he informed the class that there would be a field trip soon but Gohan wasn't really paying attention- something he regretted when he felt Bulma walked in.

She walked in with an evil smirk on her lips as she turned to the front of the class "Hi Gohan" she called out cheerily waving to the demi-Saiyan –despite his in ability to see which she never got use to- making him wish he could just disappear. Of course he could use super speed but people would notice meaning it probably wasn't such a good idea.

"You know **the **Bulma Briefs?" Eraser whispered to him but her question went unanswered as Gohan was still trying desperately to hide from what he assumed was quite a few stares. Once Bulma was satisfied that he had been uncomfortable for long enough she began to speak once more.

"Now, as you know every year one class gets to go on a special trip and this year… you've won" she dragged out seeing the excited looks on everybody but Gohans faces. A chorus of cheers broke out only to stop at a simple gesture by Bulma. 'I never get tired of doing that' she though enjoying the power that came with her immense wealth.

"This year the place you're going is a special surprise that I'm sure all of you will enjoy" she drawled making Gohan feel worried. "You'll find out where were going closer to the event but that's not for almost a month" she announced as she left the room watching as Gohan panicked wondering where she could have them go.

'This won't go well for me' he though fearfully as he knew Videl was preparing questions in his head he attempted to distract her before she could ask any. "So you guys excited for the trip" he asked hoping to stop her in her tracks… of course he would have no such luck as concurrently all three friends of his asked the same question.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW **THE **Bulma Briefs?" they yelled out in unison and he sensed everyone in the class leaning towards him to eavesdrop on the question.

"I don't, that would be crazy" he replied unevenly.

"Gohan, you are a **terrible **liar" Sharpener commented forcing Gohan to go on. Gohan silently prayed the teacher would stop the conversation but he too seemed interested.

"Fine… I'll tell you guys later" he offered barley satisfying Videl.

"Fine at lunch we'll meet on the roof" she told him, not asked there was defiantly no option here.

**Lunch **

Gohan opened his food capsule and a ridiculously large lunch appeared as usual but none of his friends cared they just wanted answers.

"WELL" Videl snapped irritably.

"Well what?" Gohan asked faking confusion hoping to drag out the conversation so long that lunch ended.

"How do you know Bulma" Eraser asked far more patiently.

"Fine. She's a family friend" he supplied not elaborating at all for fear of them finding out the truth.

"And?" Videl lead not giving him any was out.

"Her son is friends with my brother" he tried trying to avoid talking about anything suspicious.

"You have a brother?" Eraser asked surprised that he had never mentioned this. "What does he look like?" she asked without thinking.

"Um, my mom says he looks like a small version of my dad" he tried having never seen his little brother but not irritated as he knew it was an innocent question.

"What's your dad look like?" Eraser asked still not thinking about him being blind.

"Well seven years ago he was taller than I was back then, black spiky hair, black eyes and kind of muscly I guess" he tried remembering what his father looks like but was annoyed by how hard he found it.

"How did you know what he looked like seven years ago?"

"I wasn't always blind you know" he casually retorted whilst eating even more of his lunch.

"Really how did you lose your sight?" she asked not realizing how it would affect Gohan, whose features instantly darkened. "You don't have to say if you don't want to" she tried softly.

"No… it's ok, I-I lost my sight because of cell" he answered his face changing to one of anger at the memory of his last moments of sight.

"I thought that everything cell did was undone when he died"

"Not my sight, it healed like this so couldn't be undone" Gohan supplied fists clenching with anger so tight they drew blood.

"Oh Gohan… I'm so sorry" Eraser cried as she hugged Gohan.

"Don't feel bad it's not like it's your fault" Gohan comforted her hugging her back slightly.

"It's just a shame mister Satan didn't get to him before he could do that to you, huh" Sharpener added almost making Gohan burst out in laughter at the statement, after all misters Satan was there and was completely useless. He managed to control himself thought and simply nodded his head with a small smile forming at the idea.

A/N

This will not be a trip to capsule corp, I think that's way too obvious/unrealistic since it would drive Vegeta insane and possibly result in some serious problems for the students as a result.

Any guesses where, not like I wrote this without an idea he, he, he.

Please review with what you think of where the story's going and if you think I should add anything in to make it better.

Also I've been thinking I should add genres what ones do you think would be appropriate for this story.

Wow, sorry I can't believe I did this I meant to post this chapter yesterday but it didn't happen can't remember if I forgot or if it was the website but sorry anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

The day arrived far faster than he ever would have though, he had hoped that it was all some trick to mess with him but he now knew it wasn't. He couldn't help him thoughts as more and more apprehension came despite his attempts to stay confident. For a while he hadn't even known where to go, stopping to ask for directions was particularly irritating as everyone pointed even after he explained he was blind. But he arrived there none the less- just about half an hour later than planned.

"3 minutes sir" the intern informed him barley even putting his head though the door before scurrying off.

'Oh Great, this is going to be terrible, I'm a terrible liar… what if they find out who really am? What if, they trick me into acting stupid?' he though with apprehension as he waited to be called in for the begging of the mental torture.

'Maybe it won't be so bad… after all Videls always snooping around my business-as Gohan and golden fighter- and she never got anywhere… How much worse can a reporter really be?' he tried to build up some confidence but he knew he was wrong, Videl may be suspicious but she doesn't get paid to uncover secrets for a living.

He clicked his tongue to get information on the room-for the 10th time in 5 minutes- a nervous habit he had developed after learning how to use it effectively, as if he expected someone to be hiding in the room that he couldn't sense somehow.

"We're ready for you now" the man from the alley told Gohan as he waited for Gohan to start following him. With a gulp Gohan complied and slowly they made their way to the studio.

"Now don't worry about us trying to work out who you are, we realize you have no intention of letting that slide. If there is any question you can't or don't want to answer you can say so and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" he instructed in a deceivingly friendly tone, Gohan responded with a meek nod making the man laugh at having, what was most likely the 2nd strongest man in the world scared.

"Don't worry son, I'll go easy on you" he chuckled a little at Gohan apology before taking his seat in the studio and waiting to begin.

'Ok, calm down… nothing will go wrong if your calm' he told himself breathing out slowly as if to breath away his anxiety. 'You can do this, he seems like a nice guy…' he clicked his tongue twice out of nerves before calming down slightly. 'This'll be fine'

"Ok guys we're starting in 3-2-1 now" came a loud confident voice that Gohan couldn't identify the source of.

"Hello Satan city I'm Tom Johnson, the day has finally arrived, today we have the legendary golden fighter with us for his **first ever** interview" he greeted enthusiastically motioning towards Gohan who looked like a caged animal.

"H-hi" he tried when he noticed the news anchor wasn't talking anymore waving in the direction that he though was the camera but the camera had unfortunately moved since then making him look a little odd, he worked out what he had done when he nervously clicked his tongue and quickly turned to the right direction for the camera.

**With Videl**

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were all at Videls house watching the golden fighter interview, each watching for a different reason. Erasa wanted to know about the 'hottest guy in Satan city', Sharpener was curious about his strength but Videl as always ignored both of these thoughts choosing instead to use this as an opportunity to study him and find out a little about him and hopefully use this to find out who he really is.

"Hello Satan city I'm Tom Johnson, the day has finally arrived, today we have the legendary golden fighter with us for his first ever interview" came the voice of the news anchor from the TV before it turned to a nervous golden fighter who meekly greeted the audience-waving in the wrong directing and clicking his lounge before turning to the right direction.

'Huh, wonder why he did that?' she though already trying to uncover him.

"Aaaaaw he's embarrassed how cute" Erasa gushed next sitting next to her apparently finding it impossible to find fault in the man.

"Please he's just acting plan-" he was cut off by Videls hand over his face and an angry scowl to tell him not to keep talking.

"I'm trying to watch this" she growled in a menacingly low voice making Sharpener shrink back a little in fear. She slowly removed her hands giving him a look that practically dared him to speak.

"Sorry… didn't mean to insult your boyfriend" Sharpener mocked but decided to drop when she gave him the best glare he had ever seen.

**Gohan **

"Now today we'll be asking the most popular questions as chosen by you the viewers, except of course his real identity. Now the first question is how you got your powers" he asked eagerly ignoring the strange behaviour as he was too busy hoping to hear that he was an alien or something cool like that.

"Well anyone can do what I do, it's just Ki manipulation" Gohan explained happy to be speaking about something he actually knew about and that wasn't personal.

"Ki?" asked a now very confused Tom.

"Yer you know… this stuff" he formed a Ki ball when he realized that he couldn't really think of a way to explain Ki without doing so. "It's the energy in your body; you just need to know how to take it out"

The newscaster looked at the ball curiously and was about to try and touch when his arm was stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It could burn of your fingers" At this he quickly retracted his hands for fear of losing his fingers.

"Oh he-he, so how can you do it?" he nervously asked grateful to have been stopped instead of finding out the hard way.

"You must need to train in the ancient ways, to do it takes most people years but some people who are partially strong can learn a little faster" Gohan explained closing his hand, diminishing the Ki ball before it did any damage. Tom nodded in acceptance but in reality was a bit sad that he wasn't with a mutant or something.

"Ok, the second most popular question is…" he went to pick up a card slowly to fill the views with anticipation and smirked when he saw the golden fighters face contort with apprehension.

"Is there a link between you and Miss Satan" he finally ask looking up from the card to see Gohan features relax once more.

"No, it's just that when she fights crime her energy signature raises a little letting me know to come and help if necessary" he explained anticipating the next question he went on by saying "I can sense peoples energy-hers is especially easy since its higher than normal peoples-, and during fights she subconsciously raises hers a little so I know, and yes anyone can learn to do that too" he supplied slowly gaining confidence to speak without being asked a question.

"So the rumours about you and her being involved aren't true" the reporter went on with a smirk at the slight blush forming on Gohans face.

"Yer" Gohan tried but when he didn't get another question he panicked a little. Clicking his tongue seemingly ineffective at calming himself down and before he knew it he had blurted out "She doesn't think about me that way" in justification.

"**She **doesn't think about **you **that way" he asked the obvious question smirking even more as the look of panic switched to one of terror.

'OH MY Dende, WHY DID I SAY THAT?" He mentally screamed whilst trying to stop panicking long enough to get a coherent response. He nervously clicked his tongue a few times before the newscaster was satisfied with his success.

"So on to the next question…"

**Videl**

"**She **doesn't think about **you **that way" he asked the obvious question smirking even more as the look of panic switched to one of terror.

Videl blushed a little at the thought of the golden fighter liking her but tried her best to hide it behind a scowl hoping to sop any comments before they even though of them.

"OMK, Videl you never told me that such a hotty has a crush on you" Erasa gushed bouncing up and down with excitement.

Then she heard him click his tongue again. 'He keeps doing that, kind of like Gohan' she thought trying to work out if there was any way they could be the same person but she wrote of the idea since he is blind and golden fighter isn't. "I don't care if he has a crush on me, I don't think of boys that way" she proudly stated making Erasa and Sharpener roll their eyes in almost perfect t synch.

"Yer Videl… keeping telling yourself that" Erasa sarcastically retorted before turning her attention back to the television for the remainder of the interview.

**Gohan**

"Why exactly do you help the city" the news anchor asked making Gohan release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"B-because I can" he stuttered still a little shaken up about being caught like that, he mentally decided not to fall for any more questions like that.

"Yes but why this city?" he elaborated before waiting for an answer.

"This is where I go school" he answered before realizing he had given too much away and covering his mouth as if to stop the words escaping.

"Ok… how old are you?" the newsman asked despite it not being one of the winning questions as he suddenly noticed how young the man in front of him was. He was surprised at how much thought it took to answer his question.

'Let's see 16 years on earth... 2 in the chamber, I'm in the last year of high school…' "18" he finally answered happily

"Didn't think that'd be such a hard question" the interviewer muttered under his breath but Gohan super Saiyan enhanced hearing picked it up clear as day.

"He-he, you'd be surprised" he chuckled scratching the back of his head with the son grin on his face.

"Ok that's all we have time for…"

**Videl**

'That grin… Gohans grin' Videl though noticing the cute expression on the golden fighters face to be a mirror of Gohan embarrassed habit.

"Awww, it's over now we won't be able to find out more about Videls boyfriend" Videl almost didn't hear her as she was to lost in her own thoughts about if Gohan the cute little blind kid and the golden fighter could be the same guy. But when she heard it she wasn't going to let it slip.

"I DON'T LIKE Gohan" she screamed hoping to end the joke before it began.

"Gohan? Videl we were talking about your bond crush not the raven" Erasa giggles as Videl flushed realizing her mistake; she tried to mutter a defence but was stopped as Sharpener burst out in laughter at her obvious embarrassment.

She decided to hit him in the face, 'No one laughs at me' she though furiously as she stalked over to her prey.

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.

So Shijjiro what do you think is it beefy enough if, please tell me your thoughts I really need the constructive criticism. Plus can't believe I wrote that in chapter 5 goanna fix it, what was I thinking?

Sorry about the Eraser, Erasa thing never actually looked into it since sharpeners was the same I just assumed


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

She could hear the clicking if your wondering- as could everybody else- but they all ignored it just thinking it was an annoying noise but Videl being Videl was trying to find out about what he's like so as to know who he is by looking at his behaviour.

Gohan walked into his home quiet confidently, he was so proud of himself for getting through the entire interview only making himself look like an idiot once, much better than he had hoped for. He had even had a clone at home with his mother so she wouldn't complain about hi doing something risky, if things worked out then with a little luck she would never know.

He walked into the kitchen full of pride-a lovely trait learned from Vegeta- before taking his seat at the table for dinner. He heard air rushing in his direction and instinctively he ducked, only to be hit but the frying pan of doom full force.

"Ow, mom what was that for?" he asked rubbing him bump irritated that she had found a way to hit him when he thought he could always dodge her attacks.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, it wasn't me though it was my muli-form" she explained with an evil grin slowly forming on her lips at the look of horror appearing on her sons face.

"Y-your wha-" but he was cut off by another earth shattering blow to the head from the before mentioned multi-form.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU PLANNED TO DO? LEAVING A DUMB MULIT-FORM IN YOUR PLACE TO TRICK ME! DO YOU THINK I was BORN YESTERDAY?" she screamed at him before going for a strike herself that he skilfully dodged.

"How'd you even find out? And can you clone?" he asked fearfully sensing his mother's power level raise and then he sensed one of the hims entering the room.

"Uh, sorry boss, you told me to do whatever she says and she asked me to teach her" the clone sheepishly explained rubbing the back of his neck. Gohan was filled with regret for telling the clone to do so, he should have known it would end badly but he just didn't see this coming- 2 moms with frying pans- he was going to die.

"Now Gohan, aren't you grateful, now that there are 2 of me. I can always be with you wherever you go now, I can even come with you to school" she told his as his face changed from one of immediate fear to that of apprehension.

"B-b-but" he tried to speak but she just continued with her dreamy speech ignoring him completely.

"You'll introduce me to your friends, you won't do any more of this golden fighter business and you'll end up as the perfect scholar" she sung happily before going back to her cooking to taste various things and add bits of seasoning.

"But mom… you can't come to school with me" he pleaded hoping that she would abandon this idea and hoping even more so that it was a joke, but she didn't seem like she was kidding and he couldn't see that she was fighting to not laugh in his face.

"Of course I can, what you mean is you don't want me to isn't it?" she whined crocodile tears forming as she did everything in her power not to laugh, unfortunately her convert was blown by the sound of Gokus roaring laughter from the next room. A look of confusion formed on Gohans face and finally despite trying so hard not to she began to laugh hysterically at his confusion

"What's so funny" he asked tentatively still thinking she was going to come to school with him and hoping she wasn't going to be too embarrassing. 'Yer right' he thought sarcastically knowing that his family was known for embarrassing him no matter what the circumstances.

Finally after laughing for a long-long-time Chi-Chi ordered the still very confused Gohan to get ready for dinner in 5 minutes and to tell Goten to be ready for it as well.

**Videl**

Videl was at home thinking of ways that Gohan could be the golden fighter, she considered he might be faking his blindness-since he seemed so unaffected by it sometimes- but then thought back on the fact he's always nearly falling when the golden fighter never seems to be anything less than elegant no matter what he's doing. She also considered it was a relative of him with blond hair and teal eyes, which made sense because she did think they looked kind of similar.

She decided that she would confront him about it tomorrow after school and this time she wouldn't let him get out of it.

**Gohan- the next morning**

Gohan ate his breakfast at an unusually slow rate- his arms were barley blurs- and then got changed even slower fearful of having to be with his mom at school. Finally he was ready for school and still about 5 minutes early. He groaned the one time he wanted to be late he was early.

He slowly trudged his way to the kitchen and waited for his mom to do something. After a while of waiting awkwardly he grew impatient. "Well?" he questioned irately hating himself as soon as he said it as he thought that she may have forgotten and that now she would remember and come after all.

"What honey?" Chi-Chi asked oblivious to his thoughts as she assumed he had worked out she was joking a long time ago.

"School" he whispered in the middle of a sentence she didn't hear at all. Then she realized what he must be talking about and called Goku in as promised. When Goku arrived she told his what she believed Gohan to know though the bond- irritating Gohan as he knew that's what was going on and didn't like not knowing what they were saying- finally Goku gave her a slight nod before speaking.

"Gohan, I realise this isn't ideal for you but it won't just be Chi-Chi, Krillen, Yamcha and me will be there as well" he comforted Gohan with a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to see Gohans jaw hit the floor and his face fill with horror.

"B-but you can't all come to school it's ridiculous" he stuttered out now truly terrified at the prospect of not only be embarrassed but also the idea of his secret escaping since the others wold hardly be subtle with their powers- at least Chi-Chi didn't have many.

"Yes we can, in fact the school asked us, as well as someone called Mr Satan… however that is, you know him" Goku asked seeing the look on Gohans face change from surprise to terror and then lighten up a little at the mention of Mr Satan.

Gohan was still far from happy but at least Mr Satan would distract attention away from him and his family so maybe he would… he knew he wouldn't last a week. Defeated he finally spoke again "Fine come on lets go" his voice was dull and dreary but what really confused Chi-Chi and Goku was what he was saying.

"Go where, the trips not 'till next month" Goku informed the most powerful saiyans on the planet with a slight confused frown and crease lines of concentration on his head as he tried to work out if today was that day already. Gohan filled with a mixture of joy at having a month left and hope that they'd back out during that moth but still a lot of apprehension lingered within him at the idea of his impending doom.

"Ok bye" he curtly nodded to accompany the farewell before jumping off and flying away at speeds greater that any aeroplane known to man. 'Dende this can't be happening'

"Huh I knew he wouldn't be happy but I thought that seeing his friends would make the trip worthwhile for him" Goku commented of handily to his wife before realizing they were at home alone.

"Heh Chi, Gohans at school and Gotens at Bulma's, what do you want to do?" he whispered into her ear as seductively as the naïve man could with a smirk forming on his lips.

**In class**

Gohan made his way to his seat with as little grace as ever giving further evidence in Videls eyes that he in fact wasn't the golden fighter. Finally he reached his seat and began to unpack his things slowly as he had to feel each one in order to know wha it was. Videl watched this to see if at any point he looked like he was looking for something with his sight as opposed to touch but was disappointed when he continued as he began not using any sight at all.

"So Gohan did you watch the golden fighter interview yesterday?" Erasa asked even more excited than usual worrying Videl slightly about what she could be getting at.

"Yes, it was good huh" he replied surprising himself at how easy that lie came and almost wanting to tell someone of his first casual lie but realizing that would kind of give himself away stayed quiet.

"Yes I liked it, I'm surprised you did though" she stated off casually confusing both Gohan and Videl as they tried to figure out what she was thinking. Gohan almost though she was going to reveal him as the golden fighter when she finally started to speak again satisfied that they were both giving her their full attention.

"I though you would have been jealous of him liking Videl since you two are so obviously meant for each other" she went on with a sly smile –making Videl and Gohan blush slightly at the memory but for completely different reasons- before looking to Sharpener who took the hint and started to speak before anyone could make a coherent though.

"Yer, nerd boy that must have suck for you huh, if I had a super hero after my girl I would hate it" Sharpener added making them both blush an even deeper shade of red, and earning a strong blow to the chest from Videl- who was trying to hide her blush with a scowl and failing miserably.

"Oh I'm sorry Videl, got to stick up for your man hmm" Erasa suggested despite the wheezing form of Sharpener next to her with a sly smile, Videl went to react in some way but was stopped by the teacher entering the room and demanding silence. Throughout the entire lesson Gohan and Videl were both trapped in their thoughts, Gohan was trying to think of a way to help his alter ego seem less pathetic around Videl, and unbeknownst to him Videl was currently wondering if she had a crush on Gohan and his alter ego but she wouldn't admit even to herself.

A/N

Review please especially you Shijirri I've recently noticed a lot of the story's I like have been helped by you which I'm taking as a good sign.


	12. Chapter 12

After the horror of 1st lesson Videl was joyfully entering her favourite class, PE. The best part was that they were currently doing martial arts which meant that she would be able to beat up anyone who was dumb enough to enter the ring with her-which had gone from only a few brave students to almost none within the 1st few lessons.

As she entered the gym she went over to see if Sharpener would be up to spar with her again today since everyone else had made it clear they weren't willing to do that to themselves yesterday. "Hey Sharpie you ready to go a few rounds with a pro" she asked jokiningly.

"Sorry V but I'm going with Erasa to try and get her to actually do something for once" he announced proudly but she knew this was a lie because of the surprised form of Erasa standing next to him. "Come on Erasa lets no be late" he said chuckling nervously as he made his way over to the mats.

"I'll go with you Videl" Gohan offered with a warm smile.

"Gohan I don't know… what if I hurt you" she was clearly hesitant and Gohan knew that even if she didn't say it, it was because he was blind.

"Come on Videl you know I do martial arts, I'll be fine" he reassured her and after a little more reassurance she relented and went with him to the ring –Videl always got to use the ring- and prepared to spar as gently as possible.

"Alright you lot, I'm you're going to be sparring, any questions ask Videl or a bully, they always know how to fight… only bother me if you're injured!" he yelled before taking his usual seat in the centre of the class room and starting to read his magazine.

Gohan decided that a spar with Videl could actually benefit his training, after all Vegeta and Piccolo both thought that he should do more training without the use of Ki and Ki sensing so as not to get reliant. So as he stretched he removed all the Ki he could from his muscles and focused on not sensing her Ki-which he found surprisingly difficult as he was always sensing for Ki signatures around him.

"Ok Videl I'm ready" he announced moving into his demon-or as some would call it Namekian- fighting stance, confusing Videl greatly as she was completely unfamiliar with the stance as a whole, and was surprised to see no openings.

Throwing an incredibly slow jab with no real force to his face she was surprised when he dodged it just by tilting his head then started to speak. "Videl, if we spar like that we won't make any progress now will we" he lectured giving Videl confidence that he would be fine with a little more.

She threw another jab-this time a little faster but still no real potential to cause damage just in case it was a fluke that he was able to dodge the first. To her surprise though he once again titled his head a little making her attack fail completely.

"Come on Videl, I'll be fine stop holding back so much" he whined as if he was a kid being told to go to sleep to early.

Finally she threw a real punch-about as hard as she hits Sharpener during their spars- and was slightly irritated at how easily he dodged the jab and how bored he looked. Finally confident he would be fine she started punching faster and faster but to her absolute chagrin –and the gathering crowd's amusement- she was complete unable to lay a hand on him.

Finally she was panting for breath with her hands on her knees and then Gohan did the worst thing possible. "Are you ok Videl? We can go a little slower if this is too hard for you" he offered with a sincere smile and a little concern evident on his features.

"Of course I'm fine, I've been holding back to be nice to you! I didn't think you'd be able to react to my attack, how are you able to anyway?" she asked suspiciously talking very quickly due to her irritation at being beaten so easily by the nerdy blind kid of their class.

"That's easy I can hear the air moving around your punches" he explained confusing everyone at how he could hear something like that and react so well. One partially strange student started air punching near his ear trying to hear the sound but no matter how close he got he couldn't hear a thing.

Finally Videl regained her composure somewhat and for sank in her Satan stance surprised that she would have to use such a stance against anyone in the school. "Ok Gohan, the warm ups over, let's go" she announced confidently, seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces that she had actually used any stance in a school fight she smirked. 'These weaklings I can beat with no stance, but Gohan somehow… maybe he really is the golden warrior' were Videls last thoughts before she began a barrage of punches in kicks in what she thought was the greatest fighting style on Earth.

Whispers went around about Videl actually using a stance making the gym teacher look up from his magazine for the 1st time since he opened it.

Gohan now started moving back slightly as he noticed that she was now a little of balance. He realized that this 'Satan' fighting sty clearly must rely heavily on strength and weight, which based on her size meant she had to put lot more of herself into the attacks than she should.

Everyone but Videl and sharpener took this to mean that Gohan was overwhelmed and simply couldn't get a counter attack in, but they knew better Sharpener could see her form deteriorating as she grew mad and starting sending harder and sloppier attacks his way till he reached the end of the ring.

Gohan felt that there was nowhere further to step back with his foot and finally decided it was time, he cleared his mind so he could be sure that he would only focus on the sounds her movement made. Finally he felt he go for a knockout punch and took this as his queue. He skilfully flipped over her head and behind her facing the other direction and using the force of the punch to aid him he lightly pressed his foot against her back sending her sprawling to the ground.

Everyone looked in awe as the nerd of their class took down the champ's daughter. Whispers were heard about whether or not he could really be stronger that her or not until the very lazy gym teacher spoke- for the 2nd time in total that lesson.

"Wow Gohan that was amazing" he cheered as he helped Videl to her feet and checked her over for signs of damage until she batted him away and climbed back into the ring and gave Gohan a scowl similar to the one always on Vegeta's face.

"How did you win?" she asked angrily poking him her shame at being so casually defeated turning into anger.

Gohan realizing he had accidentally shown some of his strength-even if it didn't involve _any_ Ki involve- did what any son would do in that situation.

He lifted his hand to his neck, gave a large grin and proceeded to scratch his neck whilst chuckling and giving the old son grin. "Hehehehehe, I don't know… luck" he asked her more than told her which satisfied the other pupils who went back to what they were doing but not Videl.

"Luck, you think I'm going to believe that you doing a flip then knocking me out the ring was luck!" she whisper screamed at him. In her mind this confirmed it, he was the golden fighter. Anyone else would have bragged about beating Videl Satan the strongest woman and possibly the strongest person overall on earth but not the golden fighter… after all he can punch through steal what would it meant to him?

"All right shows over get changed and out of here I'm sick of looking at you ugly lot" he ordered looking at one partially short and unfortunately balding pupil before walking over to Gohan. "Son can you stay behind… I need to talk to you" he grabbed Gohan shoulder so as to be clear that he meant him and waited for the rest of the class to leave the room.

A/N

Cliff hanger ohhh

Please review I'll post the next chapter sooner if you do since it's easier to write when motivated.


	13. Chapter 13

Gohan now stood in the completely empty gym with the gym teacher still holding his shoulder in place. The gym teacher looked around the large wooden room one last time to check that no one was present before releasing Gohan and beginning to speak.

"You know son Gohans quiet a rare name in these parts" he began making Gohan grow even more nervous due to the contemplative way in which he spoke. Gohan stood silently not being able to think of anything worthwhile to say.

"Son… you know son Gohan was a famous martial artist I assume" he asked with a pointed look searching Gohan face for any signs of recognition and was pleased by the incredibly obvious signs written all over his face as he tried to think of a lie.

"He must be your namesake… and according to your file you're the son of son Goku, the 23rd WMAT champion" he went on with a calm and quiet voice making Gohan much more nervous than he was already, if that's even possible.

Gohan tried to speak but his mouth was dry and all that came out was air and incoherent stuttering's. "So it's true then… you're the great martial artist's son… explains how you beat Videl so easily…" his voice trailed off as he went into his connected office and started rummaging around for a while, before coming out with his hand stretched out but Gohan couldn't tell what he was holding.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked Gohan irritating him slightly that everyone always forgot he was blind but before he could tell the teacher this he grabbed his hand and made him touch the object. It felt strange. Like a tingling sensation was going through him body from its energy but he couldn't sense any energy coming from it…

"This is a dragon ball… I learnt about them from a boy named Upa who claimed they can bring back the dead… of course I didn't believe him at first but then this one came out of the sky and destroyed my house upon impact…the boy told me a boy called son Goku was the one to gather them to revive his father, sound familiar?" he asked smirking as Gohan visibly blanched realizing that his secret could very well be found out soon, or at least part of it.

"My 1st reaction was to look for the others but I've only ever found this one and don't know how to get the rest, the boy told me your father had an attachment to this, correct?" he raised an eyebrow at Gohan who just gave a slight nod of his head not feeling properly equipped to speak yet.

"Great, give it to him then… it's the least I can do for the man who saved the world so many times" he place the ball in Gohans hand before turning and walking away with a smile. Gohan stuttered out a quick 'thank you' before rushing off to lunch realizing that the bell had already gone.

'Well that went well… maybe he won't tell anyone after all' Gohan though as he ran to the 'restaurant area' as the head master insisted on calling it or canteen to everyone else in the school.

"Hey Gohan" Videl greeted him as she made her way to him way before grabbing his hand and guiding him away from his lunch.

"Where are you taking me Videl?" he asked with a small amount of irritation evident in his voice at being delayed from getting to eat.

"Don't worry Gohan we're just having lunch on the roof today" she answered with a sly grin on her face knowing that her plan would work.

After climbing several flights of stairs they finally reached the roof, Gohan noticed that neither Sharpener nor Erasa were there and went to ask why but before he could Videl spoke.

"I know you're the golden haired fighter" she boldly announced taking a bite of her sandwich in an attempt to make herself seem calm and confident despite how uncertain she felt she knew this was her best chance to get his to confess.

"W-what no I'm not. Why would you thing that?" he stuttered out panic clearly written on his feature before being replaced by a look of concentration confusing Videl greatly.

"Gohan you don't have to deny it, I won't tell anyone all I want is to know how you do what you do" she explained softly unconsciously moving a little closer to him as she did.

"I already told you, it's simple Ki manipulation" Gohans voice came from behind her but the Gohan in front of her didn't speak, she turned and there he was. She did a double take when she saw him but he was still there no matter how often she looked. She went from Gohan-who was still looking very concentrated- to him over and over again but nothing changed.

"B-but Gohan is the…" she trailed off realizing she must have been wrong after all how could they be in the two places at the same time if there one person. Wait a second, she confronts Gohan and he just appears, like hell that's a coincidence. She smirked realizing that they must be linked.

"Hah, I knew it you are working together!" she proudly announced with a smug grin on her face as she looked at the now very flustered golden fighter.

"Huh, w-what do you mean?" he asked hoping she wouldn't notice the incredibly poorly timed appearance.

"You just happen to appear when I confront Gohan, NO WAY THAT'S A COINCIDENCE" she yelled her excitement over taking her, as she thought of all the ways they could be linked to each other.

"No we're not" they denied in unison as Gohans panic started to make him lose control.

"Funny how you sound the exact same isn't it?" she retorted and Gohan suddenly regretted never attempting to hide his voice as he was too focused on hid appearance-ironically.

"B-but how one person can be in two places at once?" they asked at the same time triumphantly, Gohan still being unaware of the mistake of talking in unison.

"How can two people who claim to have never met talk in perfect unison for so long?" she retorted feeling even more confident in her victory than before.

"Oops" they muttered aloud, before simultaneously scratching the back of their heads and giving the son family grin. "He-he, you see Videl I can… read his mind so hear his ideas…then say them since they sound good" Gohan finished happily before realizing that he had said that instead if the golden fighter.

"You can read minds Gohan" she asked incredulously with a quirked eyebrow to add to the effect.

A call of shit was heard from all the Gohan including the one helping Chi-Chi at home which earned a smack on the head form the frying pan of doom. Then every Gohan froze as their/his mind/minds went crazy trying to think of a solution. after trying frantically to think of something, anything for so long he was broken out if his stupor by the soft sound of Videls voice.

"Why didn't you just tell me when I asked in the 1st place?" Videl asked softly soothing him somewhat. Gohan thought about it for a long time before trying to think of some clever lie, but he was sick of lying so, Gohan deciding to be honest sent a mental command to all his parts to arrive so that he could finally tell the truth. Videl looked in awe as one by one more and more identical versions of the golden fighter appeared within seconds, before finally the sixth and final one arrived and they formed a circle around her. She looked at each one noticing only differences in what they were wearing and that 2 of them seemed to be quiet beaten up looking. Her attention was brought back to the only non-blond when he started to speak once more with an incredibly sad expression on his face.

"I-I was afraid you wouldn't want to be around me… because I'm a freak" the Gohan with black hair whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear, gesturing to the various Gohans around him for emphasis.

A/N

I think Chi-Chi using multiform isn't that far-fetched as to get through the tournament she must have been quiet strong and been taught some Ki control by Ox-King and being around Ki users would have helped and she only made one and for a short amount of time with assistance. But I can see where you're coming form too, I just liked the idea.

Next chapter will explain why Gohan lost control in greater detail in case it wasn't clear enough but I decided to stop hear because the next logical stopping point could be awhile off.

Please review with what you thought of this chapter! I like all reviews and they help me be motivated and improve if theirs constructive critic in them.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was at its highest point shining brightly over orange star high, there wasn't a cloud in the sky tarnishing its perfect blueness. Unfortunately Videl was completely unable to appreciate this perfect day as she was too caught up in trying to interrogate Gohan.

Videl sat trying to work out what Gohan was talking about, he still hadn't explained his connection to these people or why they all look so similar to him and almost identical to each other. "Gohan, why would I be afraid of you I'm not afraid of anything, and what do you mean you're a freak? How are you lot connected?" she asked hoping that one of the people there would be able to answer her questions.

"Well you see Videl Gohan here had no self-esteem" began a golden fighter putting a hand on Gohan shoulder for emphasis.

"Why would you say that?" Gohan asked his doppelganger with venom in his voice.

"You told us to answer whatever she asks honestly" another Gohan answered like that was the most obvious answer in the world.

Gohan puffed irritated by how stupid his own multiforms were, they took every command so literally it was just annoying sometimes. He was now realizing why Tien gave up on this technique, he had hoped making the multiforms would mean that they had their own minds but apparently he either had to be in constant control of them or give general orders ad hope they don't mess it up like with Chi-Chi and just now.

"Gohan, I'm still confused who are these people?" she asked looking at the many golden fighters.

"Their… me, well parts of me" Gohan explained but didn't really help Videl to understand him at all.

"Gohan what do you mean?" she asked having gained nothing from his previous explanation.

"It's a martial arts technique that uses Ki to make extra versions of myself, the only problem is it weakens out and they can only follow orders, they can't think for themselves making them a constant burden" he insulted the other bits of him making them look a little uncomfortable at being described in such a way.

"Ok… can anyone do this or are you a mutant or something?" she asked playfully hoping to cheer him up a little since he looked so downcast since they started.

'Let's see I'm a human alien hybrid, Tien has an extra eye…' he though trying to work out if anyone could actually do it, "I think normal people can do it…" he answered uncertainly clear in his voice.

"You're not normal" she pressed curious as to what he meant when he alluded to himself not being normal.

Gohan then went on to tell her a very brief version of what the Saiyan were, although he tried to make them seem like a rare type of human instead of alien, and told Videl that's the reason he can change his appearance which unset her as she wanted to be able to do that as well.

"Well humans can still fly and stuff" he comforted only now realizing that since they started talking she had been slowly moving towards him and was now all but on his lap.

"Really, Oh you have to teach me!" she exclaimed clearly not giving him any choice in the matter.

"Aren't you… freak out by this… by me?" he asked tentatively feeling a little confused as he half expected her to be disgusted by him and his 'tricks' as the older Satan called them.

"Why would I be confused?" she asked leaning into him a little bit more.

"B-because I'm not… _normal_" he whispered so quietly that even though she was so close to him she still had to strain her ears to hear him properly.

"Yer your better, wish I could spit myself into 8 super strong people" she muttered as she noticed that all the Gohans from earlier were still standing around them doing nothing. "Um, Gohan… the rest of you is still here" she whispered softly, for a while Gohan didn't know what she was saying but then remember that he had forgotten to give them new orders so they were doing nothing.

With a quick mental order he told all of them to resume their duties before Videl asked **another** question. "Does each Gohan fight crime in a different place?"

"Um no, some fight crime, others train and the rest do … chores" he explained suddenly feeling a little bit stupid for not having a lot more fighting crime. Wanting to change the subject he spoke again "You know I could teach you to spilt yourself into lots of people too, it only took my mom a week to learn when she tricked one of the clones into teaching her.

"Really Gohan that would be awesome, then I could fight crime all over the city!" she called out her mind already thinking about everything she could do and how quickly she could do it when she's in two places at once.

The bell went signalling that it was time for class and reluctantly the two of them packed up their now eaten lunches before going downstairs to their next lesson slowly as Videl asked some less invasive question, although they were still invading his privacy it was to a lesser extent which made him happy.

They arrived for class late and were expecting to get yelled at like every other student late for Sirs class but didn't really care as Videl was too happy to finally know about Gohan and Gohan was happy that he didn't scare her away.

"You're late!" yelled the eternally angry teacher with the ever present scowl on his face.

"Sorry sir I got lost and Videl had to help me" Gohan offered a weak excuse but though it was better than none at all.

"Humph, fine take your seats" the teacher ordered surprising everyone that he didn't make his usual fuss about lateness but just assumed it was because Gohan was blind or Videls the champs daughter or something.

When they arrived at their chairs, Videl noticed Erasas sly grin, and instantly knew something bad was about to happen. "I noticed you to sneaking off for lunch together, now your late for class… so was it fun?" she teased making Gohan and Videl both blush slightly, but unfortunately, neither one noticed the others reaction upsetting Erasa and making her realize she had to make it bigger for them to notice.

"So I guess you guys have finally gotten started" she announced happily making Videl scowl at her even more but she didn't get intimidated.

"I'm not interested in Gohan that way!" she whisper screamed at Erasa getting sick of the constant jokes about her and whichever guy she happened to talk to for more than 5 minutes. Gohan couldn't help but show a little disappointment about that last comment which everyone but Videl noticed.

"Ow, is it a secret, Videl I didn't take you for the backdoor man type" she commented pretending to ignore the scowl she was receiving and then acting like she was taking notes, but her shirk at Gohans blush and Videls blush -which she was trying to hide by scowling- gave her away.

"Silence in the back unless you think you can get through life without learning trigonometry" the teacher yelled indicating to the door making it clear that they would be removed if they didn't stop, Erasa was tempted to ask what trigonometry was but didn't since he had been talking about it since the start of the year.

A/N

Decided make it so Chi-Chi takes a while to learnt eh multiform technique because of what you said Shijjiro, and forgot to mention this but the alarm clock was voice controlled-sorry if that wasn't made clear enough.


	15. Chapter 15

A young raven haired girl was currently flying her yellow helicopter deep into the woods looking for a small capsule house that was the home of her soon to be teacher. She was careful as she flew as she noticed that there wasn't much around these parts to indicate civilization making it a very good possibility that she would pass right over the home if she wasn't on the lookout.

Finally after a long and boring flight she saw the dome that she assumed must be his house-since it was the only building she had seen since she passed the surrounding towns of Satan city that wasn't deserted- and began her slow descent towards the building.

She approached the small capsule house and was amazed at how tranquil everything was; no sounds but the wind rustling the leaves could be heard for miles and miles. **Boom **she suddenly heard an ear-piercing explosion and the ground started shaking so loudly she fell to the ground.

When she finally got up she went to the house to try and find out what just happened-but was much more careful to avoid being knocked over again- when she finally arrived at the door she knocked gently expecting to see someone open the door with terrified features, convulsing violently in fear but was instead greeted by the smiling face of a middle aged women who seemed completely oblivious to the recent explosion.

"Ah, you must be Gohans girlfriend that he keeps talking about; I'll just get him now" the women then walked off before Videl could recover from how casual she was acting and say that she wasn't Gohans girlfriends. Less than a minute later she returned with Gohan in tow before sending them out in to the forested. "Don't go north, I think that's where your father and Vegeta are training" she instructed before closing the door and returning to cooking her meal.

"Ok Videl, are you ready to learn to fly?" Gohan asked casually as another explosion shook the ground but he didn't seem to notice it like the women, most likely his mother had ignored them, just a little while ago.

"Gohan how aren't you worried about the explosions up north, isn't that where you mother said your father and Vegeta are?" she asked frustrated by his seeming indifference to the explosions that nearly knock her over happening every few seconds.

"He-he, well the thing is the explosions are kind of my father and Vegeta explaining" he explained whilst rubbing the back of his neck and giving the old son grin. Realizing that she would want more information he quickly added "Pretty intense stuff huh, you should be able to be that strong though once I'm done teaching you to use Ki" she perked up at the idea of being able to cause such explosions during normal training and then asked where to go to start training since she was so eager to learn making Gohan smile that he had an interested pupil.

After a short walk they arrived in a clearing and Gohan began to explain the basics of Ki manipulation. "Ok, first get your energy in your hands" he instructed expecting her to do so without any real problem.

"How?" she asked already lost and surprised that he expected her to be able to do that.

"Oh um, I guess just… do this" he formed a small ball of Ki in his hands and was amused when she seemed so entranced by it that she silently stared at before reaching out to touch it. He quickly made the ball dissipate earning a confused look as to why he stopped her touching it.

"You can't touch someone else's energy, it could burn you." He warned with a serious facial expression before continuing "Now I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours" he chose his words based on what he thought would be most irritating to her and was pleased by her appalled reaction but prevented her from doing anything by speaking one more.

"Now to get your energy out all you have to do is meditate until you can feel it then bring it to the surface" he instructed much clearer this time with a smile on his face. She crossed her legs and started before realizing she didn't know what to do to meditate.

"How do you meditate?" she asked sheepishly feeling a little irritated at her father for always saying not to bother mediating and saying it's for pussys and monks not fighters.

"Seriously" he asked incredulously and fortunately missed the glare she sent his way due to his blindness. "Just think of nothing… it's not as simple as thinking of white or black, you have to think of absolutely nothing" he instructed in a soft voice hoping to calm her down.

After what felt like hours of sitting around doing nothing she finally felt it, or she though she did. She could feel a small ball of energy… somewhere, but defiantly in her body. Remembering Gohans instructions she tried to bring it out of her hands which suddenly felt warm. Opening her eyes she was amazed to see a small ball of light floating in between them, before, a mere second later it dispersed into nothing once more.

"Gohan I did it, I made an energy ball" she leaped onto Gohan who had been meditating and trying to map out all the energy in her body so had felt when she was close but was still taken by surprise when she tackled him.

"That's great Videl" he congratulated with a sincere smile as she still made no attempt to move off from on top of him.

A few seconds later Videl realized why he was acting so awkward and left off of him like he burned her before offering a weak apology.

"Ok now Videl in order to fly all you have to do it take the energy like before, but this time put it beneath you and you'll fly" he instructed before floating a little bit, still in the lotus position and then dropping to the ground.

"Ok, on it" she whispered feeling incredibly drained from just making such a small Ki ball, she returned to her meditation and once more felt her energy in her, but his time, as she was instructed, she pushed it beneath her.

She initially though she had failed since she still felt like she was on the ground until Gohan exclaimed "Wow Videl, that's really impressive, most people take years to fly and you did it in one day. It's a very advanced technique" he applauded to add effect as she opened her eyes and triumphantly threw her fists in the air when she saw that she was actually flying.

Unfortunately this little act made her lose control and fall to the ground once more, and then an orange blur came flying towards them before pausing and revealing a small boy in an orange gi smiling at them.

"Gohan mom said you were training and I want to train to so I can beat trunks in the tournament but dads busy with Vegeta so I want to train with you now come on come on your training her why can't out train men I need to get stronger please-please-please, pleeeeeeease "Goten yelled without once pausing for breath surprising both Videl and Gohan greatly by his strange behaviour, before Videl noticed he was hovering.

"Takes years to learn huh, hey you, how long did take you to learn to fly?" she asked pointing at the floating child in front of her.

Goten not noticing Gohans subtle signal not to answer her question honestly replied with "Dad and Gohan taught me to do it one morning when I was 5, then we had a really big lunch" he then started talking about that lunch and all the other meals he had enjoyed over his life. Videl wanted to scold Gohan for lying to her but the kid kept talking so she couldn't get a work in edge wise, eventually she completely forgot why she was mad and then Chi-Chi called them in for dinner, which she happily went to since all the Ki use and talk of food had left her starving.

What she didn't notice was the small high five that Goten and Gohan exchanged happily on the way knowing that they had avoided a disaster.

A/N

PleCVLTheDragonSlayer what's to short the chapter, story the talk they had…?

Please explain anyway I've been working on the grammar a little as you asked hope it's better if not I might need to get a beta reader or something because I hate self-checking and suck at it


	16. Chapter 16

At lunch Goku wasn't present surprising everyone since he was never one to skip a meal if he could help it, but they also knew that when you're fighting Vegeta taking a break is the same as forfeiting, something Goku does equally as rarely.

Videl watched in awe as Goten, Gohans little brother matched him bite for bite throughout the whole meal. She was also shocked by her own sudden increase in apatite but Gohan had told her that it's normal to eat more when training with Ki.

Videl was quiet enjoying her meal-she was very impressed by Chi-Chis cooking-but she nearly ended up choking when Chi-Chi asked one particular question that she didn't expect.

"So your my sons girlfriends Hn, when do you pan to marry?" she asked as if she expected it to be pre planned for the next week. Gohan also choked on his food when he heard this so he couldn't stop his brother asking.

"Oh, so that's why your always talking about Videl, does this mean she's goanna be my sister?" he asked excited by the prospect of having a new sister but also feeling slight apprehension at the thought of her being like Chi-Chi.

"MOM, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Gohan yelled with a deep blush betraying him. Videl didn't notice this though as she was still trying to recover from what just happened.

"Oh… Gohan I thought you'd have put the moves on her by now, you better hurry up I want grandkids soon you know" Chi-Chi commented casually before taking another bite of her food.

"Misses son please don't make jokes like that!" Videl yelled but she knew that this was no joke to Chi-Chi, she may have only been around her for a short amount of time but it was very clear that she was **very **maternal.

"Oh it's no joke sweetie, I was only a few years older that you too when I had Gohan so I'll be expected your children to be born soon" she cooed but the way she said it made it almost sound like an order slightly frighten all those at the table, even Videl who wasn't familiar with Chi-Chis particular brand of torture.

Gohan having finally finished his meal-despite being constantly slowed down by choking- realized that now would be a good time to make his leave, so as to avoid further embarrassment. "Bye mom, me and Videl need to keep training" he called as he made a run for the door.

Goten started to follow but Chi-Chi stopped him, when Goten gave her a confused look she turned to Gohan and asked "Gohan, this _training_ you and Videl are doing is it appropriate for Goten to see it" she asked in a way that made them quiet concerned as to what she thought they were really doing.

"Yer he should be fine…" Gohan tried to say more but shouldn't think of anything good to say so instead opted to remain quiet.

The trio then went happily outside to continue the training, Videl was supposed-and more than a little irritated- by how far ahead of her Goten seemed to be. The worst part was it wasn't just flying and Ki manipulation, he was also quiet allot stronger than her as well, which drove her insane.

Finally the training ended and Videl threw out her jet copter capsule since she was too exhausted to fly now. Goten hugged her goodbye which she found cute but then resulted in a very awkward goodbye from her and Gohan, he offered her a handshake since he was unable to think of anything else to do.

"Well… thanks for the training, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" she spoke in an awkward tone, despite how comfortable they were early the small boy staring at them now made that level of comfort impossible.

"You're coming tomorrow, I already taught you how to fly all you really need now is practice" Gohan told her without thinking, even Goten knew that was a stupid thing to do.

"Well I thought a teacher would help, or is my presence such a burden to you that you don't want me back?" she asked clearly having taken offence from what he said making him panic.

"NO, Videl IT WAS GREAT HAVING YOU HERE, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME IS ALL, HONEST" he explained far too loudly, Videl briefly though he looked cute when he gets all panicky but brushed of the thought. She blushed as she got in her copter but fortunately neither one of them seemed to notice, or at least know why.

Gohan and Goten then proceeded to go and do some 'real' training since Goten hadn't been pushed at all when training with Videl. A few hours later they returned home with their Gotens gi a little worse for wear but he clearly didn't mind and some minor scratches and burns.

Chi-Chi was waiting by the door and was upset that her 'future daughter in-law' had to leave so early, but when Goku came home he ate the food she had made for Videl 'to make up for it'.

"So Gohan, I'm sorry I missed your girlfriends visit, Vegeta and I were having a marathon battle in our base states to keep them strong." Goku explained before taking in even more food, although allot of the food he was supposed to be eating ended up on his face or the floor disgusting Chi-Chi who didn't even bother to yell as she knew that he wouldn't ever stop doing it so didn't bother wasting her energy trying to teach someone who would learn.

When Gohan went to sleep that night he had a very unusual dream about Videl. When he awoke from this dream he was very confused ad blushing a deep shade of red from the memory of it. 'Huh, I wonder why my brain thought of that… sure was fun though' were his last thoughts as he tried to get back to sleep.

A/N

A little short but the next stopping point is about 1000-2000 words away depend on how I do it, I have exams coming up so updates will be less regular. Or I'll do bad I revision, I hate revision. Anyway sorry about having 2 chapters that are kind of obvious since we all know how Videl learnt to fly blah, blah, blah but they had to be done for the story to make sense.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Gohan was woken up by his usual alarm system, Goten was jumping up and down on his chest giggling.

"Gohan, get up mom said we can't eat until you get up and I'm hungry get up" Goten whined when he saw his brother beginning to wake up from his dreams, dreams that he would have to be sure to forget about before seeing Videl.

"Fine" Gohan huffed as he sat up a little too fast he then heard the sound of his brother colliding with a wall, he went to see if he was ok but when he searched for his energy found that he had already gone off, to the kitchen no doubt.

Ignoring the morning's events he started getting ready for school before going to grab his lunch capsule and eat breakfast. When he arrived into the kitchen he was greeted by the sounds of chewing and metal meeting Gokus head as Chi-Chi reprimanded him for setting a bad example for their children, before hitting Goten for following that example.

Chi-Chi had made Gohan an especially large lunch saying he would need his energy, he was initially suspicious as to what that meant but brushed the though aside when he was given a stack of what smelled like pancakes.

After breakfast he quickly turned super, and flied off for another oh so exciting day of school. Chi-Chi upon seeing him leaving so carefree and happy turned to Goku with a smile on her face.

"See Goku, he's happy about this, I just knew he would be" she said dreamily before going back to cooking more food, since Gokus home she had to make an extra breakfast.

Gohan entered home room and took his usual seat next to Erasa. "Sup, Erasa" he asked hoping not to get the usual hour of gossip and instead get a simple nothing.

"Well I'm like totally excited that there's this sport day, it's the perfect day to do nothing and …" Gohan then stopped listening as he panicked trying to think of ways to hide his power in a day of sport, sure he could make it through a lesson or two but who knows what kind of taskmaster he'll get that'll force him to out his powers.

Being lost in his thoughts he completely missed it when Videl entered the class room and was shocked by the sudden presence of her voice.

"Hi guys" Videl greeted as she took her seat, Gohan was then hit by a flashback of his dream the night before and had to look the other way when he felt the familiar burning in his cheeks. He just prayed no one would have seen this.

"Hey nerd-boy, why are you blushing?" Sharpener asked as soon as Gohan had finished thinking that last though, grinning when the blush got even deeper due to being acknowledged.

"N-nothing" Gohan whispered trying to sound convincing but not succeeding at all as it was obvious he was trying to avoid the question.

"You know you started when Videl got here" Erasa pointed out suggestively, smirking when his face somehow managed to get an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh my, Videl did you do to poor Gohan?" Erasa asked with mock innocence as she raised her hand to her open mouth to fain surprise.

"Nothing we were just training" Videl defended before realizing the mistake that is telling the blonds anything.

"You were with him _training_, where? When? What kind of training?" Erasa asked somehow managing to make training sound dirty. Videl bushed a deep shade of red at the implications before stuttering out.

"None of your business" she then instantly realised what she had done but was thankfully saved by the teacher entering the room. Of course Erasa being Erasa couldn't help but lean over and ask.

"Was the _training_ rough or did he go easy on you?" since she knew that the questions effect on Videl would be funny, and right on queue Videl went deep red and started yelling and flailing about how they were just training.

"Miss Satan, please remain quiet" the ordered making Videl realized how everyone was currently staring at her making her blush deeper, as she sat back down she heard Erasa and Sharpeners snickers and saw Gohan still trying to disappear.

"Now class, as I'm sure your all already aware today is gym based activity day or sports day, so as such when the bell rings I expect all of you to go to the gym promptly.

A few minutes later the register had been taken and the bell went, as soon as it sounded most the class got out of their seats and began to filter out of the room.

When Gohan and his friends were half way to the gym he heard something that struck terror into his heart.

Welcome to Lazy Town,

A place where you'll want to stay.

You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan,

And Sportacus saving the day.

Hearing the first part of the song filled him with terror but he was still able to have some optimism that it wouldn't be what he feared as he continued the trek to the gym, not using his energy sense so as to drag out the inevitable.

Stephanie is new in town,

And soon she and Ziggy are friends.

With Pixel, Stigy and Trixie too,

They're gonna have a blast together.

He could hear a voice inside singing along, but it was still muffled by the doors that were yet to open leaving him some hope, a little, hope that he was wrong.

Go! Go! Go! Get up Lazy Town!

It's the start of a brand new day.

Things are upside down here in Lazy Town,

Adventures just a moment away

But then as the song ended, and the the doors flew open, he heard the voice of the man that he wanted to hear least right now. The man that would having him begging for death in a matter of seconds if he did what he wanted to.

A/N

Cliff hanger… bet you all know who it is, if you watch TFS you must know who's there or you know if you're reading the story and have half a brain because seriously I put no effort into making it hard to guess. But seriously guess I want to know if I made it too obvious

The exams are over so should be back to a more regular schedule now so please review to encourage me to post quickly :0


	18. Chapter 18

"Hiya Guys, are you ready for some training!" his dad greeted as excitedly as ever, Gohan upon hearing this turned his Ki sense back on and was horrified at what he sensed. "Come on in gang" Goku called before turning and re-joining the group his wife had arranged to come.

"Dad, why are they hear" Gohan whisper-screamed to his dad hoping they were simply going to be there for a few minutes then go.

"Their your class silly" Goku cheerfully told his son ruffling his hair and trying to work out why his son would ask such a question.

"No, not them, Krillin and that" Gohan continued before trying to sense exactly who was there, he sensed Krillin, Yamacha and worst of all his mom.

"Oh, Chi-Chi said she wanted to know how you were doing in school, so she told the head teacher that we were martial artists and could bring some friends to help teach the kids a thing or two for the upcoming field trip" Goku explained casually before going over to join his wife and friends. Gohan walked back to his friends already trying to think of everyway this could go wrong and how to fix it when it inevitably did.

"Ok kid's tod-oaf" Goku began but was stopped by an elbow to his stomach as a reminder that he wasn't to talk, Chi-Chi was as she was in charge.

"Now kids today we're going to teach you some martial arts, does anyone know any already?" Chi-Chi asked in a sweet voice slightly worrying the children with how casually she hit the man who tried to talk before. A few nervous hands went up; Chi-Chi surveyed the class scrutinizing the so-called fighters before pointing to a blond girl.

"I'm a boxer and have trained under Mister Satan for years" the girl told Chi-Chi proudly, Chi-Chi however was not very impressed by this.

"Oh well, I suppose everyone had to start somewhere, I guess you're the best girl in the class" she assumed looking for any other female hands but was disappointed by the lack of hands.

"I'm A BOY, I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE LONG HAIR" Sharpener yelled as his face went red with rage, Chi-Chi just waved her hand dismissively before continuing to search for the real reason she came here.

"Hey Chi-Chi, maybe I should take over from here" Goku suggested hoping to avoid any fights between his wife and the students.

"Be quiet Goku, go change the music or something" she dismissed not taking her eyes of off the crowd.

"YAY" Goku cried before returning to the sound system and searching for some lazy town, just like all those years ago on the ship heading to Namek when he was training.

"Um, Goku can I help pick?" Yamacha asked hoping he would say yes, he knew that Gohans life would be ruined when they found out Goku was his father. He just wanted to stop it being any worse than necessary.

"Sure…" Goku agreed and Yamacha visibly perked up before leaning down an looking at the choice, "…All you have to do is name a villain you've defeated, alone" Goku finished triumphantly before looking at the panicked expression on Yamachas face.

"I beat…a…f…n…fine you pick" he caved knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, like all the fights he has.

"Videl!" Chi-Chi screamed happily when she saw her before moving towards the girl in question. Gohan tried to stop her but was brushed aside and ignored until he relented.

"Yes Chi-Chi" Videl greeted respectfully, bowing slightly to be sure to not upset the women who made Saiyan cower in fear, something she would have to ask how she did.

"We'll need to talk later, for now I'd like the class to separate itself into groups "she spoke the last part so the whole class would be able to hear, "You will be with my husband and I or one of his friends skill level" she explained before turning to her husband and his friends and giving them a look that told them that disagreeing was pointless.

"Ok guys! Will everyone with a year or more of any type of martial arts training please follow me and my wife and the rest of you go with Yamacha and Krillin" Goku instructed trying to get the best students possible so he could have some fun, plus he was curious what this Satan-style he keeps hearing about is. Apparently he's the strongest man alive, when Goku heard this he couldn't wait to fight him.

The class scurried into two line one in front of Yamacha and Krillin, that was made up primarily of ordinary looking kids, the other a load of jocks, Videl and Gohan. Some people were confused by Gohans mother forcing his to switch from the inexperienced line he had chosen to the experienced one, since they did know she was his mother. But they just ignored it assuming she somehow knew about his fight with Videl.

Krillin and Yamacha then started a ridiculously easy training regiment, by their standards that had most of the group unable to keep up in minutes. Chi-Chi and Goku went for a different strategy though, since the kids already knew the basics they decided to go straight fixing problems with their stances.

"Ok guy's id like everyone to get into their fighting stance" Goku ordered slightly hesitant that he would be hit by his wife again but she gave him a slight nod to tell him it was alright, once he had taken them outside so they could train without restrictions, letting him know he could speak so long as he didn't contradict what she said. He was disappointed though when they did finally assume a stance, everyone their chose the Satan stance, except Gohan and Videl who both sank into a speed based stance.

"Does anyone know a different stance?" Goku asked hopefully, knowing that for most of the children in front of him the stance they had chosen wouldn't be a good choice.

"Why would we want a different stance? This is the Satan stance its perfect" the boy Chi-Chi though was a girl earlier yelled out confused as to why anyone would ever need a different stance to that of his master.

"Because a different stance will be better for most of you" Goku told them simply without realizing what he said would offend some people since to him it was just fact.

"No stance can be better than satin's, he's the champ!" Sharpener yelled angrily appealed by the questioning of the 'defender of earth'.

"Oh really… tell you what I'll agree with that if anyone can hit me once, you may work as a team and can use any technique as long as it is Satan style" Chi-Chi instructed worrying Goku a little.

"Chi-Chi I don't think this is such good idea" Goku whispered worried about upsetting Gohan since he didn't want them to show how strong they were. Everyone watching assumed that he was concerned for his wives safety though.

"Shut up Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled making a frying pan appear out of nowhere scaring Goku away, Gohan also subconsciously backed away a little when he heard his mother yelling.

The student then rushed the Chi-Chi who avoided all there sloppy attacks with ease, this went on for five minutes with only Gohan and Videl not joining in before Chi-Chi yelled that time was up and that she won meaning that she would teach them her stance instead.

A/N

This was going to be one massive chapter but I think it'll come out better in parts.

And to the reviews yes it is Goku who listens to last town in TFS when training on the way to Namek at the end of episode 15 when he wants to decide what to listen to.

Please review to motivate me to update faster


	19. Chapter 19

Chi-Chi looked over the exhausted children in front of her smirking; she hadn't even had to use the frying pan once. Yet here they were collapsed on the floor from barley able to move, every student-except Videl and Gohan- had attacked her at the same time, despite this however she hadn't even been touched.

She looked to her future-daughter-in-law, a title that in her opinion was one word to long. But she would fix that soon enough… saiyans always needed a push in the right direction after all, like her and Goku. He hadn't even been aware of his feelings for her until he was a teenager. She was pleased to notice that while Videl was shocked she most certainly didn't look afraid, or angry, no, the look was far from fearing her. She was admiring her.

The students were now beginning to get up from the floor, but were still panting considerably loudly. She frowned at how weak the average human clearly was; this was going to take some work. But she should have known that they were going to be so weak when they said who trained them. She decided that she was going to have to completely rebuild their fighting style from scratch, for rather have Goku do it so that she could spend some time with Videl, _chatting._

She knew that under normal circumstances Gohan would stop her in her tracks any time she got even close to the subject, but with Goku teaching the class. He wasn't going to have a second to spare to try and save Videl.

"Goku, I want you to take them though a basic kata" she told her husband before moving backwards to watch Gokus _unique_ teaching methods to begin.

"Ok guys; let's start with a simple warm up. How about 100 press ups, 100 sit ups and 10 laps around the field" Goku offered opting to give them as easy a training regimen as he could possibly think of. "You have 10 minuets"

All the students though he was joking, but as the time wore on the serious expression on his face soon showed them otherwise. One of Mr Satan's star pupils raised his hand timidly; Goku looked confused at the gesture for a while before concluding that he should simply start doing it with them so as to be fair.

He lied flat on his stomach and began to do press ups at a ridiculously slow rate, for him; to the students it was so fast that to the all but Videl and Gohan he appeared to be nothing but a blur. "Come on guys, after this we have to get onto the real training" Goku encouraged with a stupid smile on his face.

The kids slowly followed him, at a much slower pace. As the training bore on the students slowly began to give out, until by the last lap the only people still 'warming up' were Gohan, who hadn't realized the other students slowly dropping from exhaustion as he was to focused on his mother's Ki so as to be sure that she didn't do anything too embarrassing, Videl, who was red in the face but other than that was still keeping up with Goku quiet well, making herself proud of herself for having her strength grow so much in such a short time and Goku, who was completely confused as to why the students were struggling so much with the warm up from when he was a little kid.

Once they came to the end of their 10 mile run the group stopped and waited for the rest of the 'martial artists' to arrive, so that they could start the real teaching. Disappointingly the majority of them couldn't finish and either said so or tried to act like they had, disappointing Goku even more, they couldn't even admit to their own failures.

Goku therefore concluded that this 'Satan' guy must be a bad teacher since none of them were strong at all, he assumed that he must be to focused on his own training, Goku could only imagine what kind of training that guy put himself through.

**Meanwhile**

Mr Satan lied in bed, still unable to get out after the night he had spent with two of the most energetic women he had ever met. The servants could still hear his loud snoring echoing around the giant mansion but ignored it; it was just another day at the Satan mansion.

**Back to the OSH school**

"Since you guys 'finished' with the warm up I guess it's time to work on your…" that was when Chi-Chi stopped listening as she noticed that the look of concentration Gohan always had on his face when he was focusing on someone's Ki specifically had gone, which meant she just now had to separate Videl from Gohan.

She just needed to wait for the perfect time when Videl would move away from Gohan so she could- "Misses Son, I was wondering if I could train with you for a while" Videl asked quietly as she noticed that Goku was now reframing from pushing the students at all so decided it would be best to train elsewhere if she was going to get anything out of the day, she had already lost over an hour on the 'warm up'.

Chi-Chi beamed at the request and without another word-so as to avoid Gohans hyper sensitive hearing picking up on what was going on- grabbed Videl and march off to the other side of the field since it was far enough that even Gohan wouldn't be able to make out what they were talking about if she was quiet enough.

Gohan did notice Videl and Chi-Chi leaving though but realized that leaving the students with his dad wasn't a good idea, he was terrible at keeping secrets so if he left him alone with them for even a few minutes he knew that it would soon be on the news that he was an half-alien.

So Gohan, against his better judgement stayed behind and instead opted to return to focusing on their Ki signatures so he would know if anything was happening. But after a few minutes of nothing happening Gohan started getting distracted by the students whining about the training and ended up having to try to prevent his dad from telling them how easy what they were doing really is.

Chi-Chi smirked when she noticed that Gohan was once again focusing on other things, it meant that she could start questioning, no talking to, Videl. "So Videl how long will I have to wait until I get some grandchildren" Chi-Chi asked eyes sparkling at the mention of her potential grandchildren, apparently it had slipped her hand that as a half saiyans there was a good chance Gohan couldn't have children.

"Misses Son please don't make jokes like that" Videl pleaded no longer surprised by the constant demands for grandchildren, despite only knowing her for a short amount of time Videl had soon learnt that she could talk about grandkids forever.

"I'm not joking Videl, you may not know it yet but Gohan really likes you" Chi-Chi told her watching for a reaction closely and was pleased when she saw the small smile that formed on Videls face for a second only to disappear as soon as it came.

"Misses Son-"Videls was unable to say her retort though when Chi-Chi started speaking once more completely ignoring Videls denial of her feelings for Gohan.

"Call me Chi-Chi; after all it would be strange to be so formal with me once you're my daughter-in-law so we might as well start practicing now" Chi-Chi practically order which despite her friendly smile was still just that. An order, something that Videl couldn't say not to even though it was said in such a friendly way.

Videl simply nodded her head as she continued with the training regime Chi-Chi had given her, Chi-Chi smirked inwardly that she didn't argue over the whole 'daughter-in-law' thing, perhaps she should be expecting grandchildren sooner than she though.

Gohan had been cutting his father off midsentence a lot recently, he had no idea how bad at keeping a secret he really was. Almost as soon as he had told is dad to be sure not to tell anyone he had started slipping up, it's almost like his goal was to reveal all of Gohans secrets.

Having ran out of other options he had told his father that it would be good to do a cool down before lunch, which meant another copy of the warm up. But it at least did what he had intended for it to do. So soon the students were once again sprawled out across the floor in various places, too exhausted to even notice he and his dad were still going on like it was nothing, which it was to them.

"So Gohan Videls nice based on what I've noticed before Chi-Chi took her off, she'll be a fine choice of mate for you" Goku commented casually without thinking of the effect his words would have on his son.

"DAD, she not my mate she just a friend" Gohan screamed before realizing he was and whispering the last part hoping to have not drawn any attention to himself with his outburst.

"Heh there's a time I would have said that about Chi-Chi you know" Goku joked smiling at the memories of how naive he used to be, of course now he was much more mature, were his thoughts as the lazy town lyrics he insisted the class listened to blasted out of the speakers all over the school.

"Dad, Videls not Chi-Chi and I'm not a little kid, I would notice if someone liked me" Gohan told his father proudly as he leaped over a boy he had only sensed at the very last moment as he was to distracted.

"I don't know Gohan, she does look kind of like her and she acts like her too, so determined and confident" Goku complimented as they finished their last lap and went to collected Chi-Chi and Videl and tell them that it was time for a break, and more importantly it was lunch.

'Videl doesn't look like mom… does she' Gohan though as he sensed her coming towards him, he knew that his father could be right though. After all how could he know what she looked like, all he knew was the basics, black hair, short etc. for all he knew she was his mother's clone and he just didn't realize it yet!

He mentally cringed at the thought although he didn't know why he did, what was wrong with having a friend looking like your mother. Of course a little voice in his head- that sounded a lot like Goku- told him that he didn't just think of her as a friend.

Unfortunately it was that same voice that had made his start thinking of his mother and Videl as being the same, a though he was not happy with.

A though that ruined what he once thought of as a very nice dream, he now found the dream to be quiet disgusting to think of.

A/N

Thanks for all of the reviews its very motivating to have them so please send more so I will be motivated to post faster.

This is a nice long chapter fortunately as I got detention and writing this kind of makes the detention pointless since I'm doing something I would be doing anyway, the only difference is where I'm doing it, that and that since I have nothing else to do I'm a lot more focused.

Also I've been getting complaints about my spelling and grammar being off so I've tried extra hard on this chapter to make it better, hopefully it is a little better.

So please review


	20. Chapter 20

Gohan had opted to eat today with his friends as usual; fortunately his mother had decided to leave them alone for lunch. He opened his food capsule eager to eat all of the food he could now smell. Unfortunately he was stopped from doing this when a red haired girl sat next to him.

"Hi I'm Angela I'm 5 foot 8 inches, have long red hair and purple eyes. Would you like to fee my face?" she offered after giving her description of herself to Gohan, who was completely baffled by the question but though he should do it so as not to offend her. So giving a nonchalant shrug he let her take his hands and guide them to her face before feeling.

Her skin was soft with no hairs or stubble being felt, not oily too Gohan concluded wondering if the reason he felt her face was because her skin was quiet nice and she was proud of it. "Nice too meet you I'm Gohan" Gohan greeted once he assumed enough time had gone by before offering his hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand smiling at how polite he acted before turning to the rest of his friends who watched the exchange slightly confused. "Why the weird looks guys?" she asked before looking behind for the source of her confusion but turned back to them when she saw nothing.

Videl was the first to recover "We were just wondering why you made him feel your face" she explained in a way that made it clear that if she didn't get an explanation she wouldn't let it go.

"So he knows what I look like silly, have you guys not let him do your yet?" she asked appalled by their failure to do so, after all he was blind.

"How does feeling her face let you know what she looks like Gohan?" Videl asked confusion written across her features.

"It wouldn't" he responded with a contemplative expression trying to work out if the girl was crazy or not.

"I thought that blind people could work out what you looked like by feeling your face" Angela explained now looking as confused as everyone else at the table.

"I can't… maybe some people can though" Gohan offered trying to work out if it really was possible, after all it could be nice to actually know what people looked like. But then again having to greet people with 'can I feel your face' wouldn't be very nice.

"Then why did you agree to feel my face?" she asked as if she was trying to make his confess and reveal that he really could know what people look like based on feeling their faces.

"I didn't want to offend you" Gohan explained making everyone present sweat drop at his incredibly strange decision. He then clicked his tongue to locate his fork before doing it once more in the hopes of finding his pilaf rice, but before he could eat he was interrupted once again.

"Would you like some help eating Gohan?" Angela offered sweetly, before Gohan could turn her down though she grabbed him fork and began picking up food and holding it in front of him.

"An-" Gohan went to tell her it wasn't necessary but as soon as he opened his mouth she shoved the food in his mouth, he swallowed quickly before trying again. "Angela I don't need to be fed I can do it myself" Gohan told her trying not to think about how strange she was behaving.

"Oh I get it you don't want me to do it because you like Videl and want her doing it… how could you do this to me, I thought you were such a good boyfriend and now you're I love with Videl" Angela cried whilst saying this making Gohan very uncomfortable, he hated it when girls cried. It's even worse than when Yamacha cry's.

"Since when am I your boyfriend?" Gohan asked without thinking, he instantly regretted not saying something better when she let out an ear piercing cry making him cover his ears in reflex.

"Why can't you love me? What makes Videl so great?" she cried pointing to Videl despite his blindness just to be as overly dramatic as possible. Gohans blond friends considered helping but decided to watch for a while and see where this goes, Videl wanted to help but knew she would just make things worse. She was never good with girls.

'Well she doesn't cry all the time' Gohan though but decided not to say anything else to make it worse. So instead opted to say nothing… big mistake, somehow Angela let out an even louder cry before screaming at Gohan that they were over and storming off, taking his fork with him.

Gohans face contorted into sadness when he realized the fork was gone, and no matter how many time he clicked is tongue he always got the same result… no fork. How was he going to eat now? Under any normal circumstances he would have ate with his hands without thinking, but he knew that if his mother were to see him acting so 'ungentlemanly in the presence of a lady' he would receive several smacks on the head from the Frying pan of doom.

So without thinking about it, Gohan did something stupid.

He jumped up and ran after Angela asking for her to wait in a pleading tone surprising his friends who assumed he was trying to get the girl back, and for reasons unknown to Videl making her angry.

Once he caught her up she turned around smiling brightly that he had chased after her, he couldn't even see but love guided him to her. She saw him smile brightly at her and knew she was wrong, he did love her not Videl. He just couldn't show it.

While she was thinking this Gohan grabbed her hands, quickly realizing which one possessed his treasure. He opened her right hand and grabbed the fork from her hands thanking her quickly before returning to his table stunning his friends with his immense stupidity.

Videl was smiling when she realized he hadn't gone after her because he liked her, which both Erasa and Sharpener noticed and shared a knowing look about.

He then heard another ear piecing scream from Angela as he went to eat. "Why did she scream again?" Gohan asked between mouthfuls of rice trying to make up for lost time. His friends just stared at him wide eyes wondering how he could do something so dumb, so much for him being a genius.

A/N

So here's chapter 20, do you want to see more of Angela or not?

Also I hope this is helping to hit harder on his blindness for those of you who complained.

Also I have been told a picture is good to have for the story but I cant find one that shows Gohan as blind please tell me if you find one

Please review with you thoughts and options about what I should do next.

**Review **


	21. Chapter 21

Gohan usually would be irritated by Videls watch communicator going off in the middle of the day since thinking of an excuse when he was such a terrible liar was always annoying. But today he was overjoyed at the opportunity to get away from school and, more importantly, his parents.

After all if he wasn't around than they wouldn't be able to embarrass him any further since he wouldn't be there to be embarrassed. So when the communicated went off in search of his parents while Videl took off in her jet copter, since flying there would have revealed that she can fly raising suspicion and possibly removing her edge during the WMAT.

"Dad I'm going to fight crime make an excuse for me" Gohan whispered then took off as fast as humanly possible so that his dad couldn't attempt to protest.

As soon as he was sure that no one was around to see him Gohan launched off of the roof so as to catch up with Videl, based on what he could sense she was already about a mile away which meant he could go at a relatively leisurely pace, after all with her training what could beat her in such a short amount of time.

Videl arrived at the crime scene and was pleased to see Gohan hadn't arrived yet, not that she didn't like him or anything, she just liked having the opportunity to do something by herself. So getting a quick brief on the situation and finding it to be nothing more than a simple bank job wasn't even enough to ruin her fun.

However her fun did start to go away when she defeated all but a fat mime without even breaking a sweat, having Ki control made this way to easy. However as she attacked the fat mime she was pleased to see it was able to keep up with her.

She could tell she had him on the run as he was always so busy trying to dodge her attacks that he couldn't even attempt to strike back himself. She was finding this quiet fun, being in a fight with someone challenging but who didn't completely outmatch her like Gohan always did.

But as the fight drew on her pleasure slowly started to leave her, slowly her onslaught of punches began to slow as she realized that her belief that she had him on the run was incorrect and that he was really dodging all of her attacks with no effort at all on his part and with minimal movement as well.

Until finally the white skinned man had managed to knock he through a wall so fast she hadn't been able to see his movements. She tried to stand but couldn't, all she could do was struggle as he slowly walked towards her.

Then his red bead started to flash with light and he turned around, as he turned he was greeted by Gohans fist in his face so hard a normal person would have been knocked out cold, but he didn't even flinch. He just stared blankly at the golden haired attacker as if analysing him.

"Target identified son Gohan 75%" he spoke in a very computerised voice with no emotion being visible his face or heard in his voice.

"Android 19" Gohan exclaimed in shock as the inconspicuous mime turned towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Voice verification complete: Target is Son Gohan 95%" the android stated simply before going to attack the eldest son of Goku with a painfully slow punch.

Gohan easily brushed the attack aside and returned by punching it in the face, or rather threw his face as it ended up being as he travelled though the androids plating's like they were rubber.

The android fell unceremoniously to the ground having been defeated with almost no effort on Gohans part. Gohan briefly wondered how the android had returned to life when he himself had seen Vegeta defeat it.

"Videl are you ok?" Gohan asked concern lacing his voice since he knew she wasn't strong enough to take on someone as strong as android 19 yet, of course he would see to it that it didn't remain that way for too long.

"Of course I'm ok Gohan! I'm not some damsel in distress who always needs saving you know!" she yelled indignantly furious that she had needed to be saved by someone he beat in second, not even seconds no second, and with no effort.

"I know that Videl" Gohan muttered not liking that once again he had offended her without any clue how or why.

"Then why do you need to ask?" she questioned angrily, he shouldn't ask if she's ok because she should always be ok and he should know that.

"It's just that…" Videl couldn't hear the end of his sentence as he whispered it so quietly that even Piccolo would have to work to hear him.

"DON'T WHISPER SO I CANT HEAR YOU JUST TELL ME!" she yelled furious that he was trying to avoid the question.

"It's just that…I" Gohan still couldn't quiet think of the words and was praying for an interruption, unfortunately none came and after a few second of Videl tapping her foot impatiently he finally gave in.

"I… care about you Videl… so I get worried when I think you could be hurt" Gohan answered semi-cryptically hoping that Videl wouldn't mention this to Erasa, she would never let it go.

Videl calmed down slightly at hearing that, although she didn't know why, but she assumed it was simply because she knew she cared about him as well and would be upset if anything happened to him as well.

Having no desire to say that verbally she prepared to leave, but, just as she was going to she noticed the downcast look on Gohans face. So instead of going away she went towards him and gave him a tight hug before going up on her tiptoes, since he was so tall she had to be on tiptoes to even get close to his height, and whispering in his ear. "I care about you to my golden haired warrior"

Of course Videl didn't realize what it meant to call him hers, especially as he was part Saiyan. Of course this nice little moment of Videls could never not be ruined by a flash of light caused by a camera going off.

"Ahh son of a …" Gohan stopped himself knowing that if his mother found out about him talking like that it wouldn't end well for him.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Nothing, my eyes are just sensitive since I was blinded… its why I wear sunglasses all the time" Gohan explained with his eyes clenched shut in an attempted to make the pain go away faster.

Videl nodded, then realized that he wouldn't know so instead said 'oh' before turning to start yelling at the annoying newspaper guy for taking her picture, only to find that he had already gone off with her picture to, most likely use t to annoy her as much as possible.

'Oh no, this isn't going to end well' she though sadly when she realized that it was already too late to stop what was about to happen.

A/N

Schools over so-provided enough review (hinttity hint hint hint) I should be able to review every day or at least every other day.

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Videl woke up the next day hoping for a reason, any reason, not to go to school. The rumours about her and Gohan were already national news and it was already ruining her life, her father hadn't found out yet –thankfully- he had out of the country that entire day so wouldn't have been able to hear about it, she hoped.

Of course she knew that as soon as he got home he would start yelling about no one dating her daughter unless they were stronger than him, she briefly wondered if Gohan could actually do so, then they could be together. But she though it impossible as she somehow hadn't worked out her father didn't beat cell yet, she didn't know why she wanted Gohan to beat her faster up so much but she defiantly did.

Sadly she looked out her window she saw no sign of snow or any other reason to not go to school, which wasn't surprising as it was summer-but she still was hopeful. She then checked her watch communicator for any missed messages but found none, figures there would be no crime when she wanted some.

So after looking for about half an hour for a reason not to go to school, she finally relented and started rushing around to try to get to school on time-she was half an hour behind schedule. Even as she walked to school she considered calling in sick but knew she shouldn't, there were already pregnancy rumours and they would take a sick day to mean morning sickness making things even worse.

As she entered the school she searched and found her usual group of friends, including Gohan, standing around waiting for class. She was hesitant to walk over, not trusting Erasa to not talk about 'her boyfriend' but was noticed by Sharpener who called her over relinquishing the possibility of avoiding Erasa.

She walked over slowly, hoping the bell would ring as soon as she arrived so she could avoid talking about the rumours.

"Hi Videl, saw the new yesterday" Erasa greeted destroying Videls hopes quickly and efficiently.

"Oh, do you mean the story on the lion-" her attempt to change the subject was unfortunately interrupted by the bubby blond.

"No I mean the story about you and you know who" Erasa corrected with a bright smile before putting on a fake scowl and saying "and I'm just disgusted you would cheat on Gohan"

"WHAT, I didn't cheat on Gohan" Videl yelled indignantly furious at the implications of what Erasa said.

"You mean you're not cheating on Gohan with the golden fighter?" Erasa asked as if she was confused hoping to trip Videl up.

"Yes" Videl blurted out having not though about it for long before correcting herself "Because I am to dating Gohan" she finished triumphantly.

"So you are dating the golden fighter?" Erasa remarked as if trying to understand the meaning of what Videl was saying.

"NO! I'm not dating either of them!" Videl screamed defensively with a deep blush gracing her features, Gohan took a moment to think about the unusual idea of Videl being accused of cheating on him with himself when she was dating neither of them.

"Ok you're not going out with either of them" Erasa confirmed then quickly added "because you want both" when Videl started nodding furiously making it look like his was agreeing she wanted both. Fortunately for Videl the bell rang before the conversation could get any worse allowing her to escape, however her grabbing Gohans hand to guide him to the class room wasn't ignored by Erasa who instantly pointed it out making Videl go an even deeper shade of red.

Videl then let go of Gohans hand indignantly before storming off trying to hide her embarrassment with anger. "Your only running away because it's the truth" Erasa hollered before grabbing Gohans hand to guide him to lessons instead only for Videl to retake his hand in an attempt to disprove Erasas statement.

"Oh great you two are together then" Sharpener chimed in never one to pass up on embarrassing Videl, she had been impossible to embarrass before Gohan arrived now it couldn't be more easy.

Videl, unable to think of a half decent defensive, simple stormed off, she didn't release Gohans hand though as she didn't want to show embarrassment.

While Gohan was embarrassed by the morning events, when he saw sitting in his first lesson he didn't think about it at all. He was far too focused on the other thing that had happened the previous day, the android.

He hadn't been sure it was android 19 at first, after all the only evidence he had was that it was really hard to sense his energy, he could only sense android energy when they used it in some way, and the sound of his voice.

But when he called Bulma about it she told him Vegeta had encountered something he believed to be a slightly stronger version of the fat android several weeks back but had ignored it thinking it was just a left over android that wasn't any real problem since he beat it without even transforming.

But with this second sighting Bulma realized there might be a problem after all, the only issue was that they had no idea what this meant, two androids still didn't mean much. It's still possible they were just spars that were never used, but at the same time it could mean something else.

It could mean Gero was back and making them, but if he was back why would he remake such shit androids. But when Vegeta had said it was probably actually almost as strong as 16 had been they became fearful, while it was no threat to them it could be a threat to the other Z fighters, like Yamacha, he never wins a fight since he's so weak and probably is even weaker now from not training, he could fie in seconds!

Vegeta ha laughed at the thought of Yamacha being defeated so easily, again, 'just like with the Saibamen' he had said before returning to his chuckling at the memory of his defeat at something he could beat several of as a child.

Bulma however had been more nervous and told Gohan to be on high alert until she got to the bottom of this.

A/N

Sorry didn't update sooner but stuff happened and you know like yer Christmas birthdays blah.

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Gohans optimism that the androids weren't coming back didn't last long, he wanted to believe that it wasn't going to be a major problem but he couldn't be sure. It was that uncertainty that led him to switch from having several of his multi-forms doing training and the like to being on constant guard of what they believed to be likely places to be attacked.

One remained in Satan city as usual, since the first attack had been on the city Gohan assumed that whoever had sent it was targeting him meaning Satan city was likely to attacked again if it wasn't properly protected.

He had planned to have one at his house but his father had talked him out of it saying it was pointless since he was far stronger than the multi-forms. He didn't even offer Vegeta knowing that he would talk it as an insult to be offered help when it isn't needed.

He was going to put one in kame house but Bulma had told him that she had given 18 several upgrades over the years that made her far more powerful than what he and Vegeta had described and since Krillin had been training his daughter he felt quite happy that they would be safe if they were attacked.

Yamacha had insisted he get a multi-form body guard though. He had claimed it was to protect Puar but Gohan was sceptical. He didn't mind though since there were plenty of parts of him to go around. Although he was worried about how little training Yamacha had to have done over the past seven years to be so afraid of what would now be considered a minor problem that he insisted that a fraction of a blind teenager be his body guard, he didn't mention it though. It would be too mean.

Yajirobe had also been pretty keen to be protected, but Piccolo had said he would protect the look out as well as the fat senzu bean grower. After all, the senzu beans had been proved to be vital for their success in not dying several times. Letting the growers die would defiantly be a bad move on their part.

Although Yajirobe, being the coward he is, had asked for a Gohan piece any way. He was so scared he was practically begging for the extra protection but Piccolo had insisted it was unnecessary since he was around shutting him up.

He had also told Gohan to not make any more than absolutely necessary, they couldn't be sure all the androids would be so weak and splitting himself up would make Gohan an easy target. Of course Gohans belief that he had to protect absolutely everyone had made him ignore this advice.

He also had one flying around the city the androids originally attacked. He had it briefly go check Gero's lab for more hidden parts. He gained mixed feelings when feelings when he didn't find anything. He checked the supercomputer as well as several other pieces of equipment and they all appeared to be non-functional.

He was happy that it was unlikely this was Geros work at first. But the more he thought about it the more that he found it troubling. If it wasn't Gero who was it! If someone else had access to this type of technology then this could be terrible.

They might not even know that they are creating androids to kill the Z fighters; they could be thinking they did something else. What if more than one person knew as well? Each person that knew added to the chance that someone would do something stupid and make one that destroys the planet.

If they blew up the planet it would achieve the goal of killing the Z fighters, but would they actually do it?

He had found Tien and Chiaotzu after a while and offered them one as well but they said that they would be strong enough to fend for themselves. Gohan had tried to persuade them that as normal-well normalish, he is a tri-clops and Chiaotzu is a… clown? He's defiantly not 'normal', although Gohan can hardly talk so. As he was talking to Tien something occurred to him though. Tien had a 3rd eye.

It could see based on what he heard as well! Maybe Gohan could get one the same way! He felt remarkably stupid for never inquiring as to the possibility before but that was eclipsed by the prospect of gaining sight, even if it came without depth perception.

Tien wasn't so sure though. He hadn't said it was impossible, but he had told Gohan it years of deep meditation and that he was a decedent of the tree-eyes clan, which meant that it may be genetically excusive to the members although he couldn't be sure.

Gohan was a little down because of this but got over it pretty fast, he had been blind so long he was pretty used to it. But he did still make a multi-form to meditate deeply to try and gain the addition of an extra eye; he was always hoping his vision would return.

Tien had also told him that gaining the third eye could result in gaining a third blind eye since he is already blind although that was just a guess since he had no experience with any people who had lost their sight and then tried to gain it with that method. But Gohan was still hopeful.

Of course the 3rd eye would look weird. He wondered if Videl would be disgusted, he then wondered why he thought of that! He considered asking her but them something else occurred to him. She could keep fighting crime with the androids on the loose!

Her strength was growing at an impressive rate, especially by humans standards, but she was nowhere near the level of strength needed to fight an android! He had only won so easily because he was super. So reluctantly he prepared to tell her.

Already knowing it wouldn't end well.

A/N

Thanks for all the review

Now to respond to Guest: Vegeta was using his maximum base strength in the fight but didn't need to transform, but it certainly wasn't east. When Gohan defeated his with ease he was super and it may have been a different strength. Also, and yes I know this a stupid thing to say but I'll say it any way I said 'almost' as strong meaning it wasn't quiet their and since it had 19s design it wouldn't have unlimited energy. Also in the Buu saga Vegeta had training for 7 years, he would have grown significantly during that time. Although I do see what you mean about it being over the top, but I'm trying to show all the characters-except Yamacha- are strong and f base Vegeta can't beat a single android then the humans will be completely useless, like they are in cannon which I don't want

Sharon: I'll try harder to show that, sorry for the confusion

Thank you for all of the review!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Gohan was eating lunch with Videl on the roof, Sharpener and Erasa had agreed not to come with them, although they did make several jokes about this being a date. This had made both Videl and Gohan blush but Videl only noticed her own.

So there they sat, on the roof. In complete silence, it was incredibly awkward. Gohan hadn't been able to figure out how to ask Videl to stop fighting crime yet. He had hoped that if he put himself in the situation he would instantly know what to do. He was always great when the pressure was really on.

Only now did he realize how untrue those thoughts were. He was terrible under pressure! He hadn't been able to finish of Nappa when he was four because he was scared and unconfident. Then when he was against Cell and was massively stronger than him he had messed up because he was over confident, he still remembered that feeling. The feeling of being so strong that nothing can even attempt to hurt him that no matter what happens he'll win.

He had blamed that feeling on his father's death. Even now, when he was acting more 'Saiyan' as Vegeta called it he never allowed that feeling to take over. He didn't really feel that Saiyan after all, he certainly didn't feel pleasure in causing others harm, although Vegeta had said that he didn't believe that was how a true Saiyan with honour would feel he still always though it was. The only people he really thought of as saiyans were Nappa and his uncle, and he most certainly didn't want to become more like either of them.

"So Gohan what did you want to talk about?" Videl asked uneasily, Gohan hadn't noticed that he hadn't moved for nearly ten minutes straight, let alone spoke.

"Um…" Gohan trailed off still unable to think of a way to tell her to stop protecting the city. He knew how much she loved doing it; whenever she talked about it she would sound so happy and proud to be helping others. Gohan didn't know how he was supposed to ask her to give it up.

"Gohan!" Videl was now getting irritated; she didn't like the look of contemplation on his face. She could always read him like a book so she knew something was defiantly bothering him.

Gohan jumped at the sound of her angrily yelling. He didn't like it when she spoke to him in that way, it made him feel like he was talking to him mother. Ever since Goku had said they looked similar Gohan couldn't even try to imagine a different appearance for Videl without it morphing into his mother.

He hated that! Although he didn't know why, it's not like he thought of Videl as anything but a friend. So why should he care what she looks like? He had never wondered what Erasa looked like beyond just curiosity. He told himself he was just curious about Videl as well.

"Stop ignoring me!" Videl yelled hating that he hadn't even acknowledged her for the last few minutes no matter what she said.

"Uh-what?" Gohan asked nervously scratching the back of his head and giving the son grin, it could get him dad out of trouble so why not him.

Videl saw that grin and instantly felt her anger ebbing away, something she hated! No one would have ever even tried to make her calm down with a stupid grin, but it worked. He just looked so, so… Videl didn't want to finish that though because she knew she wouldn't like the ending, she didn't like the beginning so why the ending.

She wondered if he knew how attractive he was, he was blind after all. Maybe he had no idea what he looked like, it could explain why he acts like he doesn't realize how muscly and… she stopped herself again. She had told herself she would stop thinking about it and then gone onto an even worse subject.

She blushed deep red; she didn't even bother hiding it. Gohan wouldn't see and there was no one else around to so why bother.

"… so will you please stop then?" Gohan finished his pleading having talked the whole time Videl was thinking not even noticing he was being ignored. Videl didn't know how to react, he sounded deadly serious, and the expression on his face matched. She didn't like the idea of telling that face that she had been ignoring every word he said.

She thought about just saying no, she didn't know what he was asking her to stop but there wasn't anything in her life that she would stop doing. She was completely content. Then she thought about just agreeing out right, but that sounded equally as stupid.

After all, for all she knew he was asking her to stop doing something she really enjoyed, like training with him or fighting crime. She would never stop either one of those things! So she did the only thing that came to mind, she avoided anything definite hoping he would release more information.

"Um, I don't know Gohan…" she trailed off leaning back watching his face for any sign of anger. But there was none, instead he had worry written across his features that made Videls heart ache. She hated that she caused him to feel like that.

In that moment she nearly caved in unconditionally, wanting to do anything just to make the look go away. But she refused, she was Videl Satan, she wouldn't cave just to make a boy happy. Even if she had no idea what this was about at all! No she was Videl Satan, strongest girl in the world who would never, ever, do something just to make a man happy.

"Videl please it's for the best" Gohan pleaded, he hated the idea of Videl being injured and would do anything to stop that, even if she ended up resenting him because of it he would have to get her to stop. He just had to get her to stop.

"But still… isn't there some way around this?" she asked still having no idea what he is talking about but trying to feel it out as she goes instead.

"Videl any other way could result in you being hurt. I won't let that happen!" Gohan told her with rare amounts of confidence being shown to make such a bold statement. Videl still wasn't sure what he was talking about, with his training she could probably put up a bullet proof shield what could possibly hurt her.

"Well I guess you'll just have to work extra hard to protect your little damsel in distress!" she yelled somewhat angrily not liking that even now he though she couldn't protect herself, she was the strongest woman in the world for fucks sake what else does he need.

Gohan winced at the sound of her yelling due to his hypersensitive hearing but refused to give up. "Videl just stop fighting crime!" he yelled, surprising himself that he was actually yelling. He had expected it to come out as a whimper or plea, but this wasn't either. It was an order.

Videl was shocked. Gohan almost never raised his voice, especially at her. To make matters even worse he was ordering her to do something, how dare he? She isn't his property! He doesn't own her! Videl went to tear him a new one but he stopped her before she could even begin.

"Videl this isn't an option you're doing it" he told her deciding to take complete control, he would have a clone follow her around stopping her actively if need be. She just had to remain safe.

Videl was surprised once again. Not that he was yelling at her, she had promptly recovered from that shock. No what surprised her was that she kind of liked it. Gohan was such a push over the most the time, if she tried hard enough she could get him to do anything most the time.

Trying to seize back control Videl was finally able to yell back at him "No Gohan! I'm not going to sit at home twiddling my thumbs whilst you do everything just so you'll be happy" she yelled but it lacked her usual confidence, like she was arguing when she had already lost.

Gohan was now annoyed. He was trying to protect her and she was actively making it harder, it's like she didn't even know how strong the androids are! "Videl I already told you that you're not fighting crime any more, I won't let you get killed by the androids" he yelled infuriated by how hard this was the soft approach clearly hadn't worked so he moved on to the hard one. But it was much harder than he had hoped.

Gohan then explained everything he knew about the androids so far and how outclassed she was, not using those words since she wouldn't react well to them. Eventually after a long time she relented, although she refused to stop fighting all together she said she would avoid what he had described and always be with him when she did fight crime

She wasn't happy about being treated like she was helpless but felt like she couldn't win this. She knew he was right. So she agreed, with the condition he would train her better so she would be strong enough to fight the androids.

An idea he didn't like, but he went along with it since he knew she wouldn't completely give in ever. She was too proud for that. Besides maybe if she was stronger she would be able to protect herself from them in the future.

A/N

Review!


End file.
